Plucking a Cherry Blossom
by The Create Card
Summary: A special Card Captor Sakura/Street Fighter crossover. Out of the ashes, Bison has risen, alive and kicking. He has a plan to revive Shadaloo and it involves using the Clow Cards held by Sakura Avalon. Will contain S+S throughout. Updated with the Con
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: This is different for me. So totally different. I've never tried anything like this and I can only hope it'll be successful. This idea just popped into my head one day and when it did, I got very excited about it. I can only hope I can follow through and do this right. But first…

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter, Capcom does. I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. (But for my own sanity, I'm using the American names of both series. It just works better for me.)

  


2nd Disclaimer: If the story isn't consistent with the end of the Street Fighter Movie…sorry. It's been too long since I've seen it and I can hardly remember it. Also, CCS fans...I'm just NOW discovering what the Sakura Card series is about. I feel so stupid for not knowing beforehand. Anyway, go through this series with the knowledge that these are still Clow Cards. (Damn, but I feel like such a goof for not knowing before.)

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

* * *

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 1**

  


**Scene: The Remnants of Shadaloo**

Perspective: Sagat

The entire place was a mess. There was garbage lying around everywhere and the place looked like it had been abandoned for years. He knew why, though. The place HAD been abandoned for several years…or so people thought. This abandoned area had been condemned after a brutal battle had taken place. A battle in which in the so-called heroes were victorious. They thought the organization known as Shadaloo was dead, but they were only dead wrong. Sagat realized that as he made his way through the rubble of what was once the Shadaloo stronghold. As he continued forward, he was stopped in front of a chamber by a huge, hulking individual.

"What business have you here?"

"You don't recognize me, Balrog?" Sagat asked. "Please move. He wants to see me."

"Ah, my apologies, Sagat," Balrog the rogue boxer said. "I have not seen you since our last defeat and no one has come since then. But if you have been called here, then that means…" Silence.

"I know," Sagat nodded. "So let me through."

Balrog stepped aside and Sagat continued forward. He looked at what was once the main chamber of the Shadaloo stronghold. It was in shambles, but Sagat saw a clear path through the rubble. He saw a path leading to a secret underground area. When the American and British soldiers searched the place, they found nothing, but the path was opened and cleared once they had left. Sagat walked in and walked with a flashlight. He knew this place existed. It was the final insurance policy. The head could never say he wasn't prepared. He had a special chamber constructed in case the stronghold was destroyed and he would remain in there until the day Shadaloo could rise again. That day was apparently today.

_~* They thought he was dead. I even started to think he was dead. But he's obviously very much alive. *~_

And there he was. In a chair, with a bandage on his forehead, but looking as fearsome as ever, was the head of the evil organization of Shadaloo. There sat the one and only Bison.

"It's been a long time, Sagat," he said.

"I agree," Sagat said. "I hadn't heard from you in so long that I was beginning to believe the rumors of your demise to be true."

"The rumors of my demise have been premature," Bison said calmly. "The warrior, Ryu, is very powerful. I found that out firsthand in our battle. But he could never kill me. All he could do was temporarily defeat me, while the Americans and the British attempted to destroy Shadaloo."

"They did a pretty good job," Sagat snickered.

"They could never destroy Shadaloo completely," Bison continued. "It cannot be destroyed until I, myself, am destroyed. But for as long as I have my Psycho Power, I can never be truly beaten and Shadaloo can never truly be destroyed."

"But Shadaloo has yet to rise from the ashes," Sagat pointed out. "There is not much you can do to resurrect it at this point, despite your Psycho Power."

"Oh, but there can be a way, Sagat," the cocky Bison said. "I have not wasted my time down here gnashing my teeth over my 'defeat'. I have been down here searching for ways to become stronger. There is more to life than Psycho Power. But I also found I can use it to bring me more power."

"More power? What other power is there?"

Bison chuckled. "A power greater than any of us could have ever imagined. Sagat…have you ever heard of a form of magic called…Clow Cards?"

The term didn't ring a bell. "I've never heard of them."

"Fool," Bison sneered. "The Clow Cards hold more power than we've ever dreamed of holding. Legend has it that the Clow Cards were created by an ancient sorcerer named Clow Reed. Although they can bring about such useless things such as Move, Glow, and…ugh…Song, the Clow Cards also have the ability to harness such awesome powers like Wind, Fire, Power, Time, the list goes on and on."

_~* Cards? The power is in mere cards? It can't be true. Obviously, Bison survived, but at the cost of his sanity. *~_

Sagat smirked at the thought of Shadaloo holding such power. "But is this power real, Bison?"

"Oh, it is VERY real," he grinned. "There is only one downside. Only those chosen by Clow Reed himself may use the powerful Clow Cards."

"I take it that doesn't include you?" Sagat guessed.

"Very observant," Bison muttered. "But there's more than one way to use these Clow Cards to my advantage. I have used the remnants of my mini-cyborgs to travel across the world to find any sign of the one destined to use the Clow Cards. Months, even years, passed without a trace, but now…I have finally found the one I'm looking for. Vega!"

Vega, Bison's masked assassin, came in with a videotape and handed it to Bison. Sagat was trying to think about this. Cards were the source of power? It didn't sound right to him. He would believe it when he saw it. Vega popped the videotape in. Sagat looked on the video screen to see the spy camera zooming in inside someone's window. He could see a teenage girl and boy and what looked like…a flying stuffed animal.*****

_"The life I have now is…pretty normal…more or less,"_ the girl said. _"But I remember the day my life turned completely upside-down."_

_"Oh, yeah, I remember that,"_ the stuffed animal said, shocking Sagat. _"Both of our lives changed from that, Sakura."_

_"That's right,"_ the girl continued. _"Life took a completely different turn when I first discovered the Clow Book."_

"Stop the tape, Vega," Bison said. The Spanish assassin stopped the tape. "After seeing this tape, I had more of the mini-cyborgs follow the girl around so that I may find out more about her. Foolish girl…looking back at her glory days. This is Sakura Avalon, the chosen Cardcaptor. She first learned she contained magical powers back when she stumbled upon the Clow Book and accidentally broke the seal. Can you believe it, Sagat? The greatest and most powerful form of magic in the entire world…is controlled by a little girl."

_~* That DOES sound unbelievable. Warriors like myself have always held so much of our own...lesser power...physical power. It sounds so odd that more power, magic power, would fall into the hands of…a little girl. *~_

"Sounds farfetched," Sagat said cynically. "But even if she does control this magic, how can we take advantage of it? You said yourself that only those chosen can control the Clow magic."

Bison chuckled. "You don't know me well, do you, Sagat? The answer is very simple. For you see, *I* cannot use the Clow magic. But what if the Sakura Avalon lived only to serve me?"

Sagat knew where he was going with this. "You want to brainwash her, don't you?"

"My brainwashing tactics have always worked well," Bison grinned. "I'm the same man who took a British agent, loyal to her country, and bent her to my will. Cammy hasn't been the same since then, has she? And if I can wipe her memory out, then I can wipe out the memory of a simple Clow mistress."

Sagat smirked. "And how do you propose to go about finding her?"

Bison looked confident as he rose from his chair. "There's one way. I know a lot more about Sakura Avalon than anyone thinks…"

* * *

**Scene: Sakura Avalon's Room (A Few Weeks Later)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

_~* Why? *~_

The 18-year-old Sakura Avalon just sat in the corner of her room. Her boyfriend, Li Shoran, was standing right in front of her and he was ready for a fight. These last few weeks hadn't been easy for Sakura and they weren't getting any easier. They had been one of the scariest times of her life. Sakura tried to move.

"Don't move, Sakura!" Li snapped. "I can't risk you getting hurt!"

_~* Why is this happening? *~_

Kero flew in front of Li's face. "Kid, I know we're worried, but this isn't making things better. Sakura can't just be a statue! She'll have to move sooner or later!"

"I'm not letting anyone get to her!" Li growled. "I'll die before I let anyone get to her!"

Sakura admired Li's bravery and how far he was willing to go to protect her. She just couldn't believe it was coming to this. But so much had happened in the last few weeks. It frightened Sakura when she thought of the painful truth.

_~* Why would anyone want to do this? Why would anyone do this…to me? *~_

Someone was trying to assassinate her.

Sakura couldn't think of anyone who would want to assassinate her. Why would anyone want to have her killed? She couldn't understand it. But she remembered the recent attempts on her life. They began two weeks ago…

* * *

**Scene: Penguin Park (Flashback)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura giggled gleefully. "Catch me, Li!"

She ran through Penguin Park, letting Li chase her around. Then again, he didn't really like having mustard spilled on his head.

"Sakura! Come back with my hat!" Li called out.

"I can't let you wear this!" Sakura grinned. "Not with all that mustard!" She kept running.

Li was fast, but Sakura was no slowpoke. She just deliberately slowed down and let Li catch up to her. He caught her and playfully tackled her on the ground. Sakura giggled and Li came right back…with a kiss.

"Li, not here," the giddy Sakura said. "There are people watching."

"All right," Li smiled. "I can wait…I guess."

Li took Sakura's hand and helped her up. She suddenly had the urge to leave the park. She saw Li had started to walk out and Sakura stopped to pick up a hairband she dropped. But when she picked it up, Li suddenly got panicked.

"Sakura! Look out!"

Li took Sakura down, just as something flew by. A poison dart had just missed its mark. It nailed a nearby tree. As soon as Li and Sakura hit the ground, the dart hit the tree Sakura was standing in front of. Then an arrow flew by with a note wrapped around it and hit the tree as well. Sakura looked over to see where the dart had come from. It came from a nearby bush.

Li got to his feet and walked over to the tree. He ripped the arrow off the tree and pulled the note open. Sakura nervously walked over and became very frightened at the note's message.

**Prepare to DIE, Sakura!**

* * *

**Scene: Sakura's Room (Present time)**

Perspective: Li Shoran

_~* I'll never let anyone hurt her. *~_

Li looked back to see Sakura still crouching down, trembling in fear. He couldn't blame her. He never forgot what happened at Penguin Park; it was traumatizing. And that wasn't all that happened. Sakura went home, shaken up by the incident.

_~* I'll die before I let anyone get to her. *~_

But if only she knew what would happen next.

* * *

**Scene: The Walk Home (Flashback)**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li looked around and tried to find that shadowy figure he saw earlier. But he wouldn't let that person get to Sakura. He held his arm around her and clutched her tight. Poor Sakura was trembling; she was scared out of her wits. Li swore he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"You'll be all right, Sakura," he said gently. "I promise."

"Just hold me," Sakura stammered.

Li never let go. He kept his arm around his cherry blossom as they walked towards Sakura's house. He knew Sakura's brother would frown on seeing Li with an arm around his sister, but he didn't care. He didn't want to let her go.

Then they finally made it. Li walked Sakura up to her doorstep, but didn't want to let her go.

"Li…I have to open the door," Sakura pointed out.

Li felt reluctant, but he knew Sakura had to get her key out. So he let her go for a moment. Sakura took a step to her right and reached into her purse. But Li saw a shadowy figure coming out of a nearby bush…aiming a blowgun right at Sakura.

"Sakura! Get down!!"

Li tackled Sakura again and took her down. Another poison dart narrowly missed Sakura's neck and hit the wall. Just as last time, another arrow hit the wall right after the dart. Li looked over to see that the shadowy figure had disappeared. Sakura was sweating profusely and it made Li sad to see her like that. He got up and pulled the arrow out of the wall and looked at the note.

**Sakura Avalon, your time is up. It's time for you to DIE!!**

* * *

**Scene: Sakura's Room**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura felt so scared. She couldn't bring herself to move, no matter how hard Kero coaxed her. She was too frightened. Weeks went on and the assassination attempts continued. Each time, Li was there to save her, but how long could Sakura's luck last? She just couldn't believe somebody was trying to kill her. She just crouched down while Li valiantly stood in front of her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Sakura," Li said softly.

But just as he said that, the window began to slide open. Sakura couldn't believe herself. For the first time in years, she forgot to lock her window…and someone was coming in.

_~* The killer…coming for Sakura. I can't let anyone come near her. I have to do something. *~_

Li slowly walked towards the window, holding a vase. "Stay still, Sakura. Don't make a sound."

Sakura stood by as Li held the vase over his head. The mysterious person stuck their head in and Li came down with the vase.

****CRASH****

The vase shattered and the person fell over. Li had knocked the person unconscious. Sakura ran over to see who it was and she gasped in horror.

"Li, what have you done?! Get a bandage!!"

* * *

**Scene: Sakura's Room (A few minutes later)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura desperately wrapped the bandage around. She couldn't believe Li had done it, but she couldn't blame him. He was just so determined to protect her, but he couldn't have possibly seen this coming. He didn't think he'd bring a vase down upon the head of…

…Madison.

Sakura continued wrapping the bandage around the head of her unconscious best friend, trying to make sure no more blood came down. She could only hope she was all right, but it looked like Madison would be just fine. The only thing she had to worry about was…would she be angry?

"You see? You're getting paranoid, kid," Kero told Li. "This isn't helping."

"I didn't mean to do it," Li said somberly. "How was I supposed to know it was her?"

"You couldn't look before you swung?" Kero demanded.

"I'm trying to protect Sakura!" Li snapped. "It's more than you're doing!"

Someone knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura? I hear the brat!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um…Tori…uh…Li was just leaving!"

"He'd better!" Tori growled from behind the door.

Li glared at Sakura. "I'm not leaving you. Not now!"

Sakura started to push Li towards the window. "No one said 'leave', just HIDE!" She pushed him out the open window, to which Li fell out screaming.

The doorknob started to turn and Sakura moved like a flash. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over Madison. Then she sat in front of the blanket and smiled sheepishly.

Tori stuck his head in. "Is he gone?"

"He's gone," Sakura stammered.

"What have I told you about having the brat alone in your room, Sakura?" Tori demanded.

"We weren't doing anything, Tori," Sakura said defensively. "Besides, how many times have I caught you alone with a girl in your room?"

"Quite a few times," Tori said casually. He slowly made his way in. "That's how I've learned to tell when…you're trying to hide someone! I know that's you, brat!"

Tori rushed behind Sakura and pulled the blanket off. Sakura whimpered as Tori made the discovery. He saw the unconscious Madison lying on the bed with the bandage wrapped around her head.

"What happened to her?" Tori asked.

"She's…sleeping!" Sakura tried saying. "She hit her head really hard trying to come in through the window."

"So hard she needed a bandage?" Tori asked cynically.

Sakura…nodded. "Yeah. Really bad. But she needs to rest. So get out of here, Tori!"

Sakura pushed the skeptical Tori out of her room and slammed the door. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but then someone else was calling out.

"Sakura! I'm losing my grip!"

Sakura rushed over to the window and saw Li hanging on by the windowsill. Before he lost his grip, Sakura pulled him up into her room. Li fell onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief. Then something else happened.

"Oh…my head."

Sakura looked over to see that Madison was finally coming to. She slowly walked over and kneeled beside her best friend, who moaned as she sat up.

Madison held her head. "Sakura…what happened? What hit me?"

Li sweatdropped. "Madison…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do it."

Madison moaned. "Li…was that you who hit me? Why did you do that?"

Li glanced at Sakura and nodded knowingly. Sakura nodded back. She had to tell someone else about this sooner or later, and it might as well be her best friend.

"Madison…how do I start…?"

  


Next time: So who's trying to kill Sakura? Does it have anything to do with the evil Bison? And what does Bison have in store for the Clow mistress? The adventure's just begun, so come back tomorrow to see more.

  


*****- Readers of my CCS works should recognize this from Part 2 of 'A Look Back at Days Gone By'. For everyone else, just be aware of it so there's no confusion.

  


Any comments? This is something new I've tried and I hope I get a response out of it, either from the loyal readers I have in the CCS section or the readers of the Anime Crossover section. Please tell me what you think by reviewing below.


	2. Discovering an Assassin

Last Time: The evil Bison is far from dead and he has a plan to resurrect Shadaloo and take over the world. It involves using the Clow Cards held by Sakura Avalon. Meanwhile, someone is trying to kill Sakura. Does that have anything to do with Bison's plan? And who is trying to kill Sakura?

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 2**

  


**Scene: Sakura's Room (Another 20 minutes later)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

It took Sakura a while to finally get this scary secret off her chest. Needless to say, Madison was shocked to hear it. It was just so hard to hear that someone was trying to kill Sakura.

"But…why would anyone want to kill you?" Madison asked. She sounded heartbroken.

"I just don't know," Sakura cried. "I can't understand it, but the attempts haven't stopped. I don't know why anybody would try to have me killed."

"When did this start, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"About…two weeks ago," Sakura answered.

"And you've kept this a secret from me since then?" Madison demanded. "How could you? You know how much I care about you, how could you keep this from me? And you've kept this from me, too, Li?"

Li didn't say anything. He was eyeing the window. His stare was almost…cold.

Sakura was getting curious…and scared. "L-Li?"

"Someone's out there," he finally said.

Just then, another arrow flew in from the window. It didn't even come close to hitting Sakura that time, but it just hit the wall. Sakura looked out the window and didn't see a sign of anybody. She looked over to see Li walking up to the arrow. He pulled it off the wall and opened the note that was attached. Sakura nervously approached Li and glanced at the note. And she turned white at the note's message.

**You cannot be allowed to continue living. You will DIE, Sakura!**

_~* Not again! I can't go on like this! I can't keep fearing for my life! I just want this to END! *~_

Sakura didn't say anything. She only leaned on Li's shoulder and started to cry. Li caught Sakura in an embrace, but kept his eyes focused on the window. Sakura wouldn't know where or when, but someone would strike again.

But she only wanted to understand why.

* * *

**Scene: Outside the Shadaloo Stronghold**

Perspective: Sagat

After learning everything about Bison's elaborate plan, there was nothing left but to leave the Shadaloo stronghold. Bison walked out, leading his three followers; Sagat, Vega the vain Spanish assassin, and Balrog the rogue boxer. Bison pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Out of the shambles of the Shadaloo stronghold began to rise a jet. The jet was an eyesore, but it was still intact.

"Excuse the appearance of my personal jet," Bison began, "but it has been a long time. It should still work, however, and that will serve me well. It's time for us to travel."

"Travel where?" Sagat asked.

"I must make sure everything is going according to plan," Bison replied. "To do that, we'll have to make a quick stop at a small Japanese town…called Reedington."

"You've had this plan intact for while, Bison," Sagat said. "I see you've made all the necessary arrangements."

"This plan is much more complicated than you might think, Sagat," Bison responded. "It's like I said, I know Sakura Avalon better than most people think. I've learned a lot about her during my time here and I know about her…and those she cares about. But I cannot complete this alone, I'll need some…special help. That's why I've called you three.

"You three can do me a great service by assisting me in getting the Clow mistress. You've served me very well in the past and I am confident that with your help, Shadaloo can rise again."

Sagat shook his head. "But you know the reason I've always stayed with you, Bison. You know what I want."

Sagat could see from the look on Bison's face that he knew. Sagat lived only for one thing. He wanted revenge on the one who took his Street Fighter tournament title. He wanted revenge on the warrior, Ryu. Sagat wanted Ryu to pay not only for taking his title, but for leaving a permanent scar on his chest with his Dragon Punch.

_~* Yes…you know what I want, Bison. I'm not your little puppet. I'm only sticking with you for one reason. I want Ryu and I want to destroy him for what he's cost me! *~_

"You shall have him, Sagat," Bison muttered. "I assure you. But you will not get Ryu until I have what I want. When I get the Clow Cards, I assure you that I shall bring Ryu to you…and you can crush him."

"Just as long as we're clear," Sagat growled. "I am not your servant. Remember that, Bison. We are merely…partners."

Bison smirked. "Of course…partner. Now everyone in the jet. We're going to Japan."

Sagat shot Bison a glance as he walked into the jet. His relationship with Bison had always been nothing more than a reluctant partnership. He knew how insane Bison really was, but Sagat knew that once he helped Bison take over the world, he would get Ryu and have his revenge.

Sagat also knew that Bison was a tactical genius. If he had been down in the shambles of the Shadaloo stronghold for so long planning this, then Bison's plan couldn't be anything less than flawless. But what WAS the plan?

* * *

**Scene: Penguin Park (Three days later)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

It was three more sleepless nights for Sakura, but it was looking like everything had settled down. There were no more attempts on her life since that fateful night at her house, but her friends weren't taking any chances. Li was walking in front of her. Madison stood at Sakura's right side. And Meilin Rae was walking right behind Sakura.

_~* I feel like I have my own set of bodyguards. I can't take this anymore. I just have to get some breathing room! *~_

Sakura finally stopped. "Guys…this isn't helping. I can't go on like this."

"What do you mean?" Li asked, still maintaining his position.

"We want to protect you, Sakura," Madison added.

"Don't move, Sakura," Meilin warned. "We don't want anyone trying to kill you."

"But this isn't worth it!" Sakura cried. "I can barely breathe. This is no way to keep living my life. Can I at least take a breather?"

Her friends seemed reluctant. Finally, Li gave in. "I guess you're right. You can sit down…but don't go too far."

Sakura sighed when she thought of these last few days. Every minute, she was within arms reach of one of her friends; if it wasn't Li, then it was either Madison or Meilin. Sakura just wanted a breath of fresh air. Just as Sakura walked over to the tree to sit down…

…Madison lunged at her. "Sakura! Duck!"

Madison tackled Sakura and yet another poison dart flew by her head. Sakura couldn't believe it. The moment she walked a few inches away from her friends, she was nearly killed again. But Sakura could see a shadowy figure from a nearby bush…and so could Li.

Li didn't waste any time. He went right after the dark figure, nearly leaving everyone behind.

Sakura quickly got up. "Li! Wait for us!"

Of course, Sakura nearly did the same thing. She went off right after Li, nearly leaving her friends behind.

* * *

**Scene: Penguin Park (A few minutes later)**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li could barely hear Sakura calling out for him. He didn't care at that moment. He had this would-be assassin right in his sights and he wouldn't let this fiend get away. This person wore black clothes and a hood, in the style of a ninja, and could cleverly cover his identity. Li continued chasing this person through Penguin Park, but this hooded ninja was fast.

_~* I won't let you get away. You tried to kill the one person I love the most! I won't let you get away with that! *~_

The ninja started to break away, but Li just wouldn't give up. He kept up with this ninja, who tried everything to knock Li out of the way. The ninja tried tossing over benches and carts, but nothing would slow Li down. Finally, the ninja tripped over a rock on the patch of grass. Before the ninja could get up, Li grabbed a hold of the ninja's leg. The ninja tried to kick with his other leg, but Li ducked it. Li flipped the ninja over, but the ninja landed on his feet. The ninja tried to turn and run, but Li grabbed him by the hood…and pulled it off.

Immediately, there was a flow of long hair. This wasn't a he at all. This ninja…was a girl…about his age. But she still tried to get away, so Li flipped her and held her arm in a deathgrip.

"Don't move," Li snarled.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Li," she said. "I wasn't sent to hurt you."

Li blinked. "You know me?"

"I know who you are," the ninja said. "I was sent here on a mission. But part of my mission is to make sure you remain unharmed. My mission is to…kill HER!"

Li looked up to see that Sakura had caught up to them. Madison and Meilin came up right behind her and they all saw Li holding on to this ninja's arm.

"Why?" Li demanded. "Why are you trying to kill her? Who are you?"

The ninja struggled, but knew she wasn't getting away. "I am Katrina. I was sent here to make sure that Sakura Avalon died!"

"Who sent you?!" Li huffed. "Tell me!"

The ninja let out a smile. "You should know, Li. I was sent here…by your family back in Hong Kong. The Li clan gave me a very strict order to make sure Sakura was killed."

At that moment, everything fell apart for Li. He couldn't believe it. He knew his family didn't approve of his relationship with Sakura. They didn't want them together. But never in Li's wildest nightmares did he imagine that his family would resort to this.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked timidly.

"The clan wants this relationship ended!" Katrina snapped. "And they have sworn to end it by any means necessary, even if it means your death!"

Meilin glanced at Li. "I don't believe it. Would they really go this far?"

"The clan wants you two married," Katrina said, referring to Li and Meilin. "They had this marriage arranged and they refuse to accept otherwise. That's why I'm here. They sent me to eliminate this 'love' of yours so that you and Meilin can be married as the clan intended."

"I severed all ties with the clan," Li said coldly. "They're not my family anymore! If they won't let me be with Sakura, then I don't want them as my family! I thought we were all clear on that!"

"It's like I said," Katrina responded. "The clan refuses to accept otherwise. They want Sakura Avalon dead and, through her death, they expect both you and Meilin to return home and be married."

"I won't go back!" Li said sternly. "And you'd better not come back!" He let go of Katrina's arm. "Get out of my sight!"

Katrina brushed her hair back casually. "I'm not leaving. I was sent for a reason, and I will not stop until my mission is completed." Katrina reached for her bow.

Li pulled out something he hadn't taken out in a long time. It was his jade charm in which he called upon his sword. As his sword appeared, Li stepped in front of Sakura and he held it out right towards Katrina.

"I won't let you get to her," Li growled. "You'll have to kill me!"

Katrina shrugged and put her bow down. "You have guts, Li. I'm not surprised, though. You have a strong family bloodline. But you have to understand. I came to kill her. If you have a problem with that…I suggest you take it up with your family."

Li still held his sword out, but then he started to get an idea. "Maybe…WE should take it up with them."

Sakura stuck her head out behind Li's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I can't go on another day knowing the family wants you dead," Li answered. "We have to go see them. I'm going to put an end to this…once and for all." Then he glared at Katrina. "And you're coming with us."

Sakura blinked. "Li…maybe we should talk about this. This can't be as easy as it sounds."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Li couldn't suddenly just pick up and run off to Hong Kong. He had to have some sort of plan to, if anything, inform the families. So Li turned around, but not before gripping Katrina by the arm.

"Let's…talk about this somewhere else."

* * *

**Scene: Madison's guesthouse (or Li's current home)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

This day had been so strange. Sakura had discovered her would-be killer, but what boggled her mind was why she was trying to kill her. She couldn't understand why Li's family was so desperate to have her killed. Did the arranged marriage really matter that much to them?

_~* I don't know why any of this is happening. All I want is to be with Li. So why is his family so dead set against it? Do they really hate me that much? I just can't understand it. I hope I can find out. *~_

She had to find out, and that's why she eventually agreed that they should all go over to Hong Kong. Of course, Sakura knew it wouldn't be that easy. That's why she had to call home.

_"Hello."_

"Tori…it's me."

_"What is it now, squirt?"_

"Something's…happened. It's Li's…mother. She's really sick and he has to go back to Hong Kong for a while. I…sort of need to go with him."

_"Sakura…I've heard this before. You lied to me last time!"_

"Tori, we went over that. You know why I had to do that. But this is the truth. I really have to go to Hong Kong. I can't let Li be by himself over there. He…needs me."

_"You know how much it makes me shudder to hear that. You're not going to be by yourself, are you? I'd hate to think you and the brat are alone."_

"Of…course not. Madison and Meilin are both coming along."

Sakura then motioned to her two friends…making a plea. They both nodded.

_"All right then, when are you leaving?"_

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow."

_"Whatever, squirt. I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Relax, Tori. I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura hung up Madison's phone and sighed deeply. She looked around. Madison already had a couple of suitcases out, ready to be filled at any given moment. Her life had taken an unusual turn on this day.

"Sakura…" Madison began. "Are you going to tell Kero?"

"I have to," Sakura said. "Kero's one of us, too. Of course he's going."

Katrina blinked. "Kero?"

"He's…the guardian beast," Sakura added. "We've known each other ever since I first opened the Clow Book when I was ten."

"Oh, that's another thing," Katrina said slyly. "I think if you value your life, you'll have to prove your worth to the Li clan. I think it would be in your best interests to have the Clow Book with you."

"Wait a minute!" Li chimed in. "Why should we take the Clow Book? The family knows that Sakura can use the Clow Cards."

"But she was still green, was she not?" Katrina shot back. "Sakura has matured fully as the true mistress of the Clow Cards. I'm sure it would help your case if you proved to the family that Sakura would make a much better wife than Meilin."

"Well…I wouldn't say MUCH better," Meilin said, feeling hurt.

"You know what I mean," Katrina went on. "The family feels Sakura is weak. That's why they feel she isn't worthy to be a part of the family. You need to prove to them otherwise and you can do that by bringing the Clow Book."

_~* The Clow Book? It's…been such a long time. I never thought I'd need it again. *~_

Sakura hesitated. She didn't know what to think. She had to admit, she was much stronger than she used to be. But she wasn't sure about bringing the Clow Book. She had it stored away for so many years ever since she sealed them all. Sakura wasn't sure if she should do it, but then she looked into the eyes of her best friend, Madison. Her blue eyes shimmered with hope.

"I'm sure Kero won't mind," she said gently. "Besides…I think you'll need it, Sakura."

Her best friend's confidence helped, but Sakura still wasn't sure. So she looked at Li. "What do you think?"

"I guess we have no choice," Li said. "Anything to convince the family to just leave us alone."

Sakura sighed. There was nothing left to do, except pack…and dust off the Clow Book. They were all going back to Hong Kong.

* * *

**Scene: Airplane to Hong Kong (The next day)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura grabbed the glass of water next to her airplane seat. Then she noticed her hand was trembling. Sakura put the glass down and closed her eyes. She had been a nervous wreck these past few days. With the attempts on her life and the realization that Li's family wanted her dead was too much for Sakura. She could lay back into the arms of the one person who could relieve her tension. She let Li wrap his arms around her.

"You'll be ok," he said comfortingly. "I promise. We'll straighten this out."

"I'm not sure about this," another voice said. It was Kero, who was sitting in Sakura's pocket.

"What do you mean, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"There's just something that doesn't feel right about any of this," Kero replied. "And it doesn't just involve the kid's family. There's something in the air…something…evil. But I can't put my finger on it. I've never sensed anything like this."

Sakura didn't say anything after those ominous words.

_~* I don't like the sound of that. It might just be that Kero hasn't been around the Clow Cards in such a long time. But still…a sense of evil? What could it be? *~_

Sakura pondered that while she laid back in Li's arms. But she glanced at the three seats in front of her. She could see Madison, Meilin, and…the assassin, Katrina. If anyone seemed anything close to evil…it had to be Katrina, the girl who tried to kill her. She seemed very callous in her attempts to kill Sakura…maybe Kero was sensing her.

But if the evil wasn't coming from Katrina…then who was it coming from?

  


Next Time: Now everyone's heading to Hong Kong. Li is ready to confront his family, but will there be any side-trips along the way? And will more of Bison's plan be unraveled?

  


Any comments so far? I'd like to know what you think, so mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and please review below because your feedback's important to me!


	3. Arriving at Hong Kong

Last time: Li caught up to Sakura's would-be killer and unmasked her. She was revealed to be Katrina, an assassin sent by Li's family to murder Sakura. Katrina revealed that the Li clan wanted Sakura dead so that the arranged marriage between Li and Meilin could go off without a hitch. Li would have none of that and it was decided that he would confront his family, but Katrina also advised bringing the Clow book along. At the time of this chapter…everyone should have reached Hong Kong.

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 3**

  


**Scene: The Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sagat

Sagat looked out the window of Bison's rusted jet to see that they were over the ocean again. Bison had finished his business in Japan relatively quickly. Now, it was time to rush off to another destination as Bison looked on and Balrog piloted the jet.

_~* All this traveling. I can only wonder what this will all lead to. But I know that look on Bison's face. It must all be going according to his twisted plan. *~_

"So where are we going now?" Sagat asked.

Bison chuckled. "We go on to Hong Kong. It is there that my plan will come into fruition. Everything should be going perfectly."

Sagat said nothing more. Hong Kong. It was unknown to him why Bison would go there, but he wouldn't ask questions. All Sagat wanted was to get what he wanted. And to get what he wanted, Sagat had to help get Bison what he wanted.

* * *

**Scene: The Streets of Hong Kong**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura and her friends (and Katrina) walked along a small dirt road in the middle of Hong Kong. It was a quaint, small road that was kind of a relief from the busy streets of downtown Hong Kong. It was quite a walk to the Li family home, but no one was in a hurry. It wasn't like anyone else was out trying to kill Sakura…or so they hoped. Then everyone stopped when they noticed a large crowd gathering around a small warehouse.

"What do you think is going on there?" Madison asked curiously.

"Should…we find out?" Sakura asked Li.

Li glanced at Meilin. "I guess we can go."

"But what are they gathering around for?" Meilin asked. "I've never seen a crowd this big around here."

"I think we should find out," Sakura said.

The five (six, counting Kero) walked through the large crowd and made their way into the warehouse. There were bleachers brought in and they were almost full. So Sakura took her seat and her friends sat right beside her. Madison was popping a new empty tape into her video camera.

"I just wonder what the occasion is," she said. "What do you think it is, Sakura?"

"I'm…not sure," Sakura replied. "It could be anything."

Just then, someone came in through the back entrance of the warehouse. He was a short man with short auburn hair. He had no shirt and it showed off his muscular body, with what had to be abs of steel and tight biceps. Even through the fabric of his puffy pants, his muscular legs could be made out and they looked powerful.

"Is that who I think it is?" Meilin asked in awe.

"It's him," Li added. "It's…Fei Long."

Sakura gasped when she recognized him. It was the action film star, Fei Long. She had seen some of his movies back in Japan and he was very famous, not only for his movies, but also for his fighting skills.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first…he is one of Hong Kong's greatest celebrities…he is Fei Long!"

At the introduction, the crowd erupted. They were obviously familiar with his work, and frankly, who wasn't? Sakura looked over to see Madison scrambling to get her camera ready.

"I can't believe I'm getting Fei Long on tape," Madison said excitedly. "This should be really cool. But…who's he facing?"

The back doors flew open again. Someone else emerged wearing a white fighting robe with the sleeves cut out. He wore a red headband. His expression was very serious, like a man looking for a challenge. He walked over to his corner and prepared himself.

"And his opponent…he is from Japan…he has won fighting tournaments all over the world. He is Ryu!"

As familiar as Sakura was with Fei Long, she had to admit that there was something about this Ryu. There was something in his demeanor…his determined expression. It almost reminded her of Li. Then she looked over to see the same expression on Li's face.

_~* That's my guy. That's why I love him so much. *~_

Madison held her camera up to make sure she got a good view. Sakura tried to get a good view of her own. Then the bell rang and the fight was on.

Fei Long began by kicking the air up near Ryu's face. It was an intimidation tactic, but Ryu didn't look shaken. Fei Long tried a legsweep, but Ryu jumped over it and ducked the roundhouse kick that followed. Fei Long then began to throw a flurry of punches, including his fierce four-punch combo. Ryu was stunned by the four-punch combo and was staggered.

Fei Long felt he had the advantage. He used his tremendous agility to his advantage. He jumped over Ryu and landed right behind him. As Ryu turned around, Fei Long let loose with a fierce jumping kick to the face. Fei Long tried to follow up by throwing several punches towards the head, but Ryu blocked each one. Ryu was catching his second wind.

Ryu caught Fei Long off-guard with a sidekick to the stomach. Ryu continued his flurry with a right jab to the face, a left hook to the stomach, and a spinning kick that caught Fei Long in the jaw. Ryu began to run towards Fei Long, but the action star seemed ready.

Fei Long tried to take the incoming Ryu out with one of his most dangerous moves. Fei Long unleashed his Flaming Dragon Kick, much to Sakura's amazement. She had never seen anything like it. But Ryu was ready for that. He rolled under the awesome attack and pulled out an awesome attack of his own.

"Tatsumaki Senpuukyuku!!"

Ryu let out a powerful Hurricane Kick that pulled Fei Long in and he was stuck. Fei Long was getting thrown around like a rag doll with this amazing kick. After the attack was finally over, Fei Long staggered around. Then Ryu landed the final blow.

"Shoryuken!!"

Ryu let out a punishing Dragon Punch that knocked Fei Long down for the count. The crowd was stunned and frankly, so was Sakura. The mighty Fei Long had been beaten. Through the whole fight, Ryu kept his calm, serious demeanor. He only stood to adjust his headband, and then went over and helped Fei Long back up. The two fighters then exchanged a handshake in an act of sportsmanship and respect. After that, Ryu calmly picked up his duffel bag and walked out of the warehouse.

"That was really something," Meilin said breathlessly.

Li agreed. "I haven't seen a fight like that since…well…ever."

"I guess it's over," Sakura said. "I guess we should be on our way."

Everyone got up, but Madison gasped. "Sakura! Katrina's gone!"

Sakura looked over to see she was right. The assassin was gone. She must have ducked out in the middle of the fight.

"Let her go," Li said bitterly. "We don't need her, and as long as she doesn't try to kill Sakura, we can get along fine without her."

On those words, Sakura followed everyone out. They made their way through the crowd, but then she heard a voice sound from her pocket.

"Sakura, I'm hungry!"

"Can it wait?" Sakura told Kero. "I'll feed you later."

"When we get to the brat's place?" Kero muttered. "I guess I can wait."

Sakura smiled as she made her way through the crowd. She hadn't forgotten Li's mother. Sakura had no problems with Li's mother. But she could only wonder if it was Li's mother who sent Katrina to assassinate her.

* * *

**Scene: Outside the Li Family Home**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

"Wow," Madison breathed. "I almost forgot how beautiful this place was."

Sakura had to agree. The Li family home looked just wonderful. It had been so long since Sakura had come here. She hardly remembered it, but her memory was refreshed now. But she could see that Li wasn't so excited to see his old home.

"Yeah…" he muttered dryly. "Beautiful."

"Please, Li," Meilin pleaded. "At least try to smile. We haven't been back in so long."

"I never wanted to come back," Li said with gritted teeth. "Especially after all that's happened."

No one said anything else. Everyone walked towards the front door of the main house. It looked like the Li family home had expanded. The other clan members must have built the extra shacks and dwellings. Sakura waited for Li, but he wasn't knocking. He had his arms folded and he had a scowl on his face.

_~* He won't forgive. And he holds a grudge…all for me. I don't know if I should be happy…or sad. *~_

Sakura just stayed quiet and knocked. There was no answer, so Sakura knocked again. She looked and Madison and she just shrugged. Sakura knocked a third time and finally someone answered the front door.

Standing there was a young woman in a red robe, similar to the one Li always wore. Sakura recognized her.

"Shiefua?"

Shiefua looked passed Sakura and saw her baby brother standing in the very back. "Little Li? Is that you?"

Li scowled. "Shiefua."

Shiefua ignored Li's sour demeanor and gave her little brother a big hug. "It's been such a long time, Li. I haven't seen you…in almost five years."

"I haven't really wanted to see you…" Li began.

Shiefua didn't give him a chance to finish. "Fuanren! Futeie! Fuiemei! Little Li's finally come home!"

Fuanren came out, followed by Futeie and Fuiemei. Li's three other sisters rushed out to give their brother a huge hug. They still maintained the embrace while Shiefua looked over at Meilin.

"Meilin, I thought I told you to call us as soon as you got to Japan. I've been waiting to see how my little brother has been holding up!"

"I tried," Meilin tried saying. "But he wouldn't let me call you guys. He's still mad at the entire family…and honestly, I can't really blame him."

"You're mad at US, Li?" Shiefua asked innocently. "Your own sisters?"

"Don't give me that!" Li snapped. "You know why I haven't talked to any of you! It's because none of you can accept me and Sakura as a couple!"

Shiefua blinked and looked to her left. Sakura waved weakly. She was expecting to be shunned and looked down on. It was evident that the family didn't like her…or else why would they be having her killed. But much to her surprise, Sakura and Madison were almost knocked over by the four sisters in their excitement.

"Sakura! Madison! It's been such a long time!"

"We haven't seen either of you in years!"

"Why haven't you written to us? You'd always write Li, but you forgot about us!"

"What have you two been up to? It's been so long! We're so happy to see you again!"

"Y-You are?" Sakura asked curiously.

_~* They…seem happy to see me. It doesn't sound like their faking. But then who could have sent Katrina to kill me? *~_

"I know you don't mean any of that," Li growled. "Everyone's been dead set against this whole relationship, you'll excuse me if I don't exactly believe you four to be sincere."

The four sisters glanced at each other before Shiefua finally spoke up. "Maybe you should come in and talk to mom."

* * *

**Scene: The Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sagat

The Shadaloo Jet had landed in an abandoned forest. Bison stood outside looking out over an immense cliff. Sagat could see the bright lights of downtown Hong Kong off the cliff, but it was evident that Bison had other things in mind.

"What do you think he's waiting for?" Balrog asked.

"He's probably planning the next move," Vega tried answering. "Hopefully, it gives us a chance for action." He took off his mask revealing his flawless face. "I want this to be the last face our enemies see."

"I sense we will see action soon enough," Sagat said. "Bison's plan seems to be very calculated. He's probably waiting for just the right moment."

Just then, one of Bison's mini-cyborgs flew by. Bison had made a few adjustments on the micro machine. He took out a small visor from within and put it on his face. Sagat became curious and so did Balrog and Vega. The three of them approached Bison and saw he was grinning.

"They're here," he chuckled. "The Clow mistress is here…just as I had anticipated."

"Then one of us should go get her," Sagat suggested. He was about to say something else, but he saw that Bison's grin had faded.

"No…it can't be!" Bison growled. "HE'S here, too!"

"Who's here?" Sagat demanded. "Tell me, Bison. Who's here?"

"It's…Ryu!"

Sagat instantly felt a fire go through him as he heard that wretched name. The one who had handed him his most humiliating defeat was in Hong Kong.

"It looks like he came only to find a challenge," Bison continued. "He only came for a fight. He has no knowledge of us. As far as he knows, I'm still dead."

"But I want to take him out!" Sagat snapped. "I want to destroy him for what he's done to me!"

"You must be patient!" Bison shouted. "Ryu is one of the most powerful warriors in the world! Unlike the Clow mistress, he is FAR from helpless! He can ruin everything! You can't jump the gun, Sagat! You must wait until AFTER I get the Clow Cards! Then I give you my word, you will have Ryu!"

"You'd better not be lying to me, Bison," Sagat growled.

"You'd better not become overzealous," Bison shot back. "Because if Ryu or anyone else finds out we're here, it could ruin everything!"

Sagat composed himself. The thought of having his rematch with Ryu was far too tempting. But Sagat also knew he could really hit it big if Bison controlled the Clow Cards.

"For now, it is time to find Sakura Avalon," Bison grinned. "And I think it is time for the mistress of Clow to meet one of my most dangerous assassins. Vega!"

Vega stepped forward and ground the metal claws attached to his hands together in a menacing fashion.

Bison chuckled. "You know what to do."

* * *

**Scene: Inside the Li Family Home**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

The inside of the Li family home hadn't changed too much. It was still a lovely sight from inside. Sakura looked around to see that only a small amount of changes. It was enough to get Madison taping with her video camera. But before they made their way inside, Li's sisters stopped Sakura and Madison.

"Girls…" Shiefua began. "…I've…been waiting for this day to come again and we're really glad you're here. Sisters! You know what time it is!"

Li's four sisters suddenly shoved Sakura and Madison into a small room where the four sisters took their time to dress Sakura and Madison up. When it was all finished, Sakura didn't even know what she was wearing. Of course, when Li's four sisters brought them out and stood Sakura and Madison in front of a mirror.

Madison gasped in joy. "It's so cute! I love it! Don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled joyously. She was wearing a brand new pink kimono that was decorated with cherry blossoms. Madison was wearing a bright purple kimono with a floral pattern. The kimonos were just lovely.

Meilin smiled. "I've got to admit…you two actually look good. It's an improvement from what you usually wear, Sakura…or from what you get dressed up with."

Madison frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean," Meilin grinned.

Shiefua beamed. "You two look so cute like this! Ok, NOW we're ready."

The four sisters led the way. Meilin and Madison followed, but Sakura pulled Li in for a moment.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked. She was blushing.

Li smiled. "You look beautiful. You always do." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. As Sakura blushed, Li held her hand and they both followed his sisters in.

Shiefua stopped at a sliding door and knocked. "Mom! You'll never guess who's here!"

"I'm kind of busy, Shiefua," the familiar voice of Li's mother, Yelan, said. "Who is it?"

Shiefua slid the door open and there was Li's mother. Everyone just stood as Yelan stood in shock. She dropped everything and ran towards her only son.

"Li…is that really you? You've grown so much since I've last seen you! I can't believe it's really you!"

Sakura watched Li's mother become so emotional. She was finally being reunited with her son after so many years of being separated. But Sakura noticed Li wasn't as joyful. His stone cold expression remained. He never returned his mother's hug.

_~* If only he could forgive…if only…WAIT! What am I telling myself? These are the people who want to take Li away from me! Why SHOULD I feel any pity for them? They don't want us together! But…they're so happy. Maybe they just want Li back. But still! They didn't have to send an assassin! *~_

Yelan released the hug and looked at Li's cold demeanor. "Li…don't you have anything to say?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Li said bitingly. "Not after everything that's happened. Not after everything this family has put me through. Not after…you've tried to separate me and Sakura."

Yelan closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She glanced at Sakura. "It HAS been a long time. I think it's about time we all talked."

Sakura blinked. "Yeah…I think it is."

It was time to talk. It was time to find out just why the Li clan was so determined to see the end of her relationship with Li.

  


Next Time: A talk with Li's family will bring about many answers; answers about everything since the day Li severed ties with his family. But what other answers will Sakura find? And what'll happen now that Bison has unleashed Vega? Come back next time and find out.

  


Any comments? Going along good so far? I'd like to know what you think so go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com if you want. But I'd really like you all to review below and tell me what you think!


	4. Confronting the Family

Last Time: Everyone arrived at Hong Kong and while on the way to the Li family home, Sakura got to see a fight between Ryu and Fei Long. But during the fight, the assassin Katrina had escaped, but Li made no attempt to go after her. Then everyone got to the Li family home and, in an unexpected occurrence, Li's mother and sisters welcomed Sakura with open arms. Li's not convinced, though, and he wants answers. Meanwhile, Bison has signaled to one of his main henchmen, Vega, but for what?

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 4**

  


**Scene: The Li Family Home**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

To say that Sakura was confused was an understatement. She was expecting to be condemned by Li's family, but that wasn't the case…yet. Sakura was being welcomed, but Li didn't believe any of it. Li's mother, Yelan, had proposed to talk. So everyone got ready to talk. Sakura, Li, Madison, and Meilin sat calmly on the floor while Yelan brought in a pot of tea.

_~* So this is it. I've been waiting for so long to see why they've hated me. I've been waiting for almost five years to find out why they don't want me with Li. Now…I'll find out. *~_

"It's been so long since I've had the opportunity to talk to any of you," Yelan began. "Li…you never gave me the chance…to explain."

"What's there to explain?" Li asked bitingly. "None of you could come to Japan to get me yourselves. You had to send a messenger. A messenger who told me that the family demanded I break up with Sakura. A messenger who told me that the family demanded I come back to Japan. A messenger who told me that I was forced to choose between the family and Sakura." He put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "It was an easy choice."

Yelan sighed. "It's…much more complicated than that, Li."

"How?"

Yelan struggled to find the words. But Sakura had to put her two cents in as well.

"I thought we had an understanding," Sakura said. "When we first met, I thought you said that Li would be better off with me. You said that…because I had magical powers. But why did you change your mind?"

Yelan hesitated and sighed. "It wasn't my decision."

"Wasn't your decision?" Li repeated skeptically. "You're one of the heads of the entire clan. Who else could have made a decision like that?"

Yelan took a deep breath. "It wasn't me. It was…Tao."

Li's eyes grew wide. "Tao did this? That's impossible, since when did anyone start listening to Tao?"

"Since I grew very ill," Yelan answered. "When you left to return to Japan the second time, I grew very sick. For a while, I could not fulfill the duties of a clan head. So Tao filled in for me, and gradually he started to consolidate power within the clan. It took me about seven months to recover, but by the time I did, the rest of the clan members had made Tao one of the heads. I congratulated him at first, but I had no idea how much I'd come to regret letting him fill in for me."

Sakura blinked. "Who's…Tao?"

"Tao is one of my uncles," Li replied. "He's…a distant uncle, but he's still a member of the Li family. No one really paid much attention to him before, because he wasn't as strong as my side of the family. But now…I guess things have changed." He looked at his mother. "But…why would Tao want to separate me and Sakura?"

"Tao has his reasons," Yelan continued. "He was well aware of our bloodline and he knew why you had left Hong Kong the first time. He wanted the Clow Cards and he wanted you to bring them back. It wasn't just that, though. He was also one of the biggest supporters of your arranged marriage with Meilin. And he refused to see any outsider let into our family. That's why he had that messenger issue you the ultimatum: Return to Hong Kong and end your relationship with the outsider or be kicked out of the clan." She sighed again. "I see you made your decision."

"Yeah, I made my decision," Li said. "I left the family. The family never kicked me out. But I can't believe you all went this far. Couldn't you say anything?"

"I've tried," Yelan responded. "I tried to tell Tao that Sakura was very powerful and was very adept at using the Clow magic. But since Tao has never seen her with his own eyes, he refused to believe it. I told him that once I saw Sakura and seen what she has done, that there was no need for you to take the Clow Book from her. He didn't believe it. He thought you failed in your mission to bring the Clow Book back. He said he wouldn't hold it against you, as long as you went through with the arranged marriage as planned. He became infuriated when he heard you were staying in Japan for good."

Li knew what this meant. He turned to Sakura. "He doesn't think you're worthy." Then he angrily turned back to his mother. "But you didn't have to do it. The clan might be against my relationship with Sakura, but they had NO RIGHT to send an assassin out to kill her!"

Yelan looked incredulously at her son. "Assassin? What do you mean?"

"I caught the clan's assassin trying to kill Sakura!" Li answered. "When I caught her, she said she was sent by the clan! She said if she killed Sakura, I would just come back and marry Meilin…or so that's what they thought."

Yelan pondered that and then called behind the door. "Shiefua? Could you come in here?"

Everyone turned around and waited for Li's eldest sister to come in. The red robed sister came in with a curious look on her face.

"Shiefua…were you aware that Tao sent an assassin?" Yelan asked.

"I…I'm not sure," Shiefua said. "Did he send one?"

_~* She obviously doesn't know. I don't think any of them knew. *~_

"He must have kept it a secret from us," Yelan growled. She got up. "Li, I think it's time we paid your uncle Tao a visit."

Li scowled and got to his feet. Then he looked down at Sakura. "Let's go."

Madison blinked. "Sakura…do you want us to come, too?"

"Stay here," Li said. "You and Meilin stay behind. This is something we have to do alone."

Sakura tried to step forwards, but Madison grabbed her hand. "I don't like this, Sakura. From the sound of it, this guy really has it in for you. What if…?" She stopped.

"He wouldn't dare," Li growled.

Sakura realized Madison's concern and nodded. "I'll be fine."

Madison sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Be careful, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "I will."

Sakura took Li's hand and they were both led to the front door. It wouldn't take too long to find Tao. The Li clan all had their homes within arms reach. But as soon as Li and Sakura stepped outside, Yelan stopped.

"This would better if the whole clan heard what we had to say," she said. "We'd better call them all together."

* * *

**Scene: Outside the Li Family Home (A few minutes later)**

Perspective: Vega

Vega was perched atop one of the trees. No one could see him, but Vega could certainly see his target. This was the Li family home. He knew that this was where the Clow mistress was and Bison left him one simple mission: bring him Sakura Avalon. Vega would not disappoint.

He had a lot to prove on this mission. Vega wasn't doing this just to help resurrect Shadaloo, but he had another ulterior motive. Sagat had been Bison's right-hand man for far too long. It was time for Vega to prove that HE was the better warrior and more suited to be at Bison's side.

He would prove it by taking Sakura Avalon…and crushing anyone who got in his way.

* * *

**Scene: Outside the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sagat

There wasn't much more to do. All Sagat could do was wait. He didn't know why Bison confided so much in Vega. While it was true that he is one of the most lethal assassins in the world, Vega more often than not came back a failure.

But this wasn't the same as taking out a world warrior. All Vega had to do was bring back an 18- year-old girl. How hard could that be?

Then Sagat watched as another of Bison's mini-cyborgs flew over to him. Bison pulled out the machine's visor and looked into it. He was laughing at what he was seeing.

"Perfect," he said. "I think it's time for us to go and get our girl."

Balrog seemed confused. "But…I thought you sent Vega to get her."

Bison chuckled. "No, Balrog. You see, Vega is merely serving as a diversion tactic. To bring someone like Sakura Avalon…that is a matter that I should tend to personally."

As Bison looked out into Hong Kong from the distant cliff, he began to float in the air. It was another remarkable quality of his Psycho Power. Bison calmly turned around and floated towards the jet. Bison seemed confident, but Sagat knew better.

_~* Bison's put far too much confidence in Vega. If that prima donna isn't aware he's being used as a diversion, then this won't work. Vega will undoubtedly try to sneak in undetected…and that should throw a monkey wrench into Bison's plan. *~_

Sagat should have said something, but he ultimately shrugged it off and just got into the jet.

* * *

**Scene: The Li Family Courtyard**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Yelan sat on a chair in a remote part of the clan grounds. Sakura had never seen this abandoned part of the grounds, but she assumed that this courtyard was where the Li clan often met. Everyone waited as the robed clan members began to make their ways in, one by one, until there was practically no room to sit.

_~* I never realized Li had such a big family. This must be literally the ENTIRE clan. *~_

"Yelan!"

Sakura turned to see a slender old man come up to Yelan. It was Li who recognized him.

"Wei! It's been a long time."

"It's so good to see you again, Master Shoran," Wei said. "It's been far too long."

"Wei, where's Tao?" Yelan asked. "It's not like him to be late…seeing as how he's one of the heads and all."

"He's just arriving," Wei answered. "He should be starting any second now."

Sure enough, someone walked up to the podium set up on these grounds. It was a middle-aged man with a long beard and a handlebar mustache. He also wore robes like Li, except his were black. Upon seeing this man, Yelan approached the podium.

"You've called us all here, Yelan," the man began. "I am most surprised that you would do so. What is the occasion?"

"Spare me, Tao," Yelan growled. "I've called the clan for one very simple reason. One of our own…has returned."

Taking his cue, Li Shoran stood up and the entire clan gasped upon seeing him. They began to murmur amongst themselves, astounded upon seeing the missing Li Shoran for the first time in many years.

"So you've come back," Tao said dryly. "It's about time. I guess it took you only a few years to realize that you could never be in love with…an outsider."

Li scowled and stood Sakura up by the hand. He emphatically embraced her, as if to show her off. "You mean THIS outsider? You're wrong! I'm very much in love with her!"

The clan gasped again. They began grumbling when they heard that. The clan obviously didn't approve of this and Sakura was getting nervous, but Li seemed so determined. He was so determined to make his point clear: that he loved Sakura and he always would, no matter what anyone said.

"You disappoint me, Shoran," Tao frowned. "I thought we made ourselves clear. You cannot be in love with this girl. That is not how it was arranged. You are to marry Meilin."

"I don't want to marry Meilin," Li shot back. "And Meilin doesn't want to marry me! Neither of us wants this marriage to happen. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Sakura!"

Tao shook his head. "Seven years ago, you went to Japan to seize the Clow Cards from this girl who is unworthy. You were supposed to take them and bring them back, not…fall in love with her!"

"Well, I have!" Li shouted. "And how do you know she isn't worthy?"

"She's not one of us; that's how I know!" Tao hissed.

"You're wrong!" Li told him. "It doesn't matter that she's not a part of the family. She has Clow magic flowing within her, too! I can't blame you for thinking she's not worthy. That's what I thought when I first saw her. But she's proven something to me. Her determination, her will, her strength, her…heart has shown me that she is more than worthy to have the Clow Cards."

"You'll understand if I can't take your word for it," Tao said coldly.

"If I may…" Sakura said timidly. "There's something else that says I'm worthy."

Li sweatdropped. "Sakura…don't show them…"

Sakura didn't listen. She shook her pocket. "Wake up!"

Kero woke up and flew out of the kimono pocket and into the air. The clan was left breathless by this sight. They couldn't believe they were in the presence of the guardian beast…such a small guardian beast.

"What is that supposed to be?" Tao asked.

"This is Kero!" Sakura answered.

Tao let out a shocked groan. "No way! K-Keroberos? The guardian beast of the seal? The greatest of all, the beast with the golden eyes…is a STUFFED ANIMAL?!"

Sakura sweatdropped at the extremely familiar dialogue. It was the exact same thing Li said when he first laid eyes on Kero. And Kero didn't take it any better this time around, either.

Kero glared at Li. "Boy, I'm just loving your entire family, kid."

"It is said that Keroberos is supposed to GUARD the Clow Cards," Tao continued. "How did you let the Clow Cards fall into the hands of someone like…her?"

"I…might have been sleeping at the time," Kero said sheepishly.

"Pathetic," Tao sneered. "What a joke. I can't believe our ancestor, Clow Reed, could have made such an incompetent sealing beast. If you weren't so foolish, maybe you wouldn't have let the Clow Cards fall into the hands of this undeserving girl."

"She is NOT undeserving!" Kero shot back. "Sakura's matured a lot since she first started. If she were undeserving, she wouldn't have been able to capture them all."

"All?" Tao asked wide-eyed. He glared at Li. "You weren't able to bring back ANY of them?"

Li scratched his head. "Well…I have a few of them. But I didn't think about that as much towards the end. I wanted to help Sakura seal the cards."

"You were supposed to take them!" Tao bellowed. "You weren't supposed to help her! The Clow Cards don't belong to her, they belong to us! They belong to the Li clan!"

"That's where you're wrong, pal!" Kero snapped. He started to work his own magic. He used his magic to have the Clow book float out of Sakura's kimono and float in the air. "The Clow Cards rightfully belong to whoever opened the book! And that would be Sakura!"

Tao shook his head. "You should have taken them, Shoran. But that is not what disappoints me that most. What really disappoints me is that you disobeyed the clan. You were told to return to Japan and end this…relationship, but you refused to obey us. I thought that ultimatum would have shown you how serious we were, but you apparently didn't get the message."

"I got the message," Li said. He tightened his embrace with Sakura. "I don't want to be part of a family that won't let me be with the girl I love."

Tao groaned. "Love. It pains me to see you think you're in love with an outsider. I'd do anything to see you come to your senses."

"You've done enough!" Li shouted. "You've already sent an assassin to have Sakura killed! Isn't that enough for you?!"

There was silence. None of the clan members said anything. They all looked confused…and so did Tao.

"Assassin? I sent no assassin."

* * *

**Scene: Inside the Li Family Home (At the same moment)**

Perspective: Madison Taylor

Madison was worried. She looked out the living room window and she knew something wasn't right. She never had magical powers like Sakura, but she knew when something was wrong. And Madison could feel something was wrong. Or maybe she was just feeling that way because, at that moment, she was alone…in a strange place.

_~* Sakura…I hope you're ok. I just wish I could be there with you. *~_

"Madison?"

Madison turned her head to see the door sliding. It was Shiefua. "Oh…hi."

Shiefua sat next to Madison and looked out the window. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Madison nodded. "I just don't know, Shiefua. I don't understand why any of the clan members would want Sakura dead."

"I don't know, either," Shiefua responded. "The clan has never been like that. It's not like them to resort to this."

"Why can't they just let Li and Sakura be happy?"

Shiefua sighed. "I never thought I'd see Li and Sakura together. From what I saw the last time you guys came here, it didn't look like Li had any interest in her. I guess things change. But the clan won't see that. They've had a marriage arranged and they want to see Li and Meilin married."

"But isn't there any way to change their minds?"

"…Maybe if they could see that Sakura was capable of wielding the Clow magic. That's been pretty much the only thing that Tao's been protesting. He doesn't think Sakura's worthy of holding the Clow Cards."

"Well, he's wrong. Sakura's more powerful than he can ever imagine."

Shiefua let out a smile. "I can sense these things, Madison. And I can feel that everything will be just fine. Sakura will be happy…and so will Li. And they will be together because they love each other.

"So…what about you, Madison? Is there…anyone in your life?"

Madison was a little shocked at the sudden question, but she knew the answer. "Well…there is someone. He used to live in Japan…back when we were younger. His name is Eriol. But…he moved back to England and I went years without seeing him." She giggled. "Until I went to find him myself. We haven't stopped writing each other since then."

"Writing? He didn't come back?"

Madison smiled. "He will someday. He promised me he would. I just get this…feeling when I'm around him. Like…everything will be ok. Like I'd rather not be with anyone else. That everything can be all better when I lay back in his arms. I'm sure it's a lot like the feeling…Sakura gets whenever she's around Li."

Shiefua sighed deeply as she looked out the window. "Tao can never be that stubborn. He'll give in. And they'll be together…maybe even forever."

Madison nodded. "Of course forever. They wouldn't have it any other way."

There wasn't much else said after that, but then there was a pounding on the front door.

"Someone's impatient," Madison frowned.

Shiefua shook her head. "My sisters all went out. I guess I'll have to open the door."

But Shiefua didn't get the chance. The front door flew open, coming off its hinges. There was a tall, muscular man with a ponytail jumping right into the Li family home. He wore a white mask and had metal claws attached to the back of his hands.

"I've come for the Clow mistress! I've come for Sakura Avalon!"

  


Author's Note: Yikes! Vega has arrived. Now what happens? Shiefua and Madison are defenseless…or are they? But let's not forget…Bison's on his way, too. The next part gets very interesting, so come back for it.

Any comments? Then you can mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below, because I really want your feedback!


	5. Sakura Avalon...meets Bison

Last Time: Li and Sakura went to confront Tao, one of the main heads of the Li clan. In the presence of the other clan members, Tao bluntly stated that he felt Sakura was unworthy to hold the Clow Cards and was unworthy to be a part of the family. While Kero tried to defend Sakura, Li went on the offensive, demanding why Tao sent the assassin. But Tao seemed confused. Meanwhile back at the Li family home, Madison was having a heart-to-heart with Shiefua until…Vega busted in uninvited.

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 5**

  


**Scene: The Li Family Home**

Perspective: Madison Taylor

Madison was ducking back when she saw the sinister figure come forward. He menacingly ground his metal claws together. By all means, Madison should have been paralyzed with fear, but something inside her made her speak up.

"What do you want with Sakura?!"

Upon hearing that, the masked man came forward. Shiefua tried to stand in front of her, but the masked man grabbed her and tossed her through the glass window.

Madison gasped. "Shiefua!"

Madison tried to move, but the masked man cornered her. Then he held one of his razor-sharp metal claws right under Madison's chin and alarmingly close to her throat. When she gulped nervously, she could feel the metal point poke at her neck. It made her shudder.

"You know where she is, don't you?" the masked man growled. "You'd better tell me where she is." The man took off his mask, revealing a flawless, beautiful face. "Because if you don't, this will be the last face you see. The face of perfection. The face of Vega!"

"Hey!"

Vega put his mask back on and turned his head, with his claw still within centimeters of Madison's throat, to see someone else had just come in.

It was Meilin.

"Get away from her!" Meilin shouted. "Or else someone will have to get hurt…namely YOU!"

"Meilin…" Madison squeaked. "Don't…"

"You want a piece of ME?" Vega chuckled. He pulled his claw from under Madison's chin and faced Meilin. "You don't know what you're getting into, little girl."

"I think it's you who don't know what you're getting into," Meilin shot back. "I'm giving you one more chance to leave before you get hurt!"

Vega let out a loud laugh. "I'm not leaving without the Clow mistress. So I'd advise you to either tell me where she is…or step aside and let me find out from this little violet over here."

"You're not getting anything out of me or Madison," Meilin said, getting into a fighting stance. "If you want anything out of us, you'll have to beat me."

Vega shrugged and ground his claws together. "Anything you say."

Vega rushed Meilin and slashed with his right metal claw. Meilin ducked, but Vega sliced a coat rack into several pieces. Meilin swept her leg and tripped up Vega. She tried to drive her fist into his masked face, but he rolled out of the way and got back to his feet. Meilin moved forward and began to throw rights and lefts, with Vega covering up to block them. Meilin tried a roundhouse right kick, but Vega jumped straight up into the air. Madison looked up to see the masked man was hanging by the chandelier.

Vega sliced the chain holding the chandelier and it fell, shattering on the ground. It distracted Meilin while Vega bounced and hung on a wall behind her. He then jumped off the wall and tried to slash at her, but Meilin was seemingly ready and used the masked man's momentum against him. Meilin grabbed his wrists and tossed him hard onto the ground. Madison gasped, though, when she saw that Vega had gotten a piece of her. Meilin had a red slash mark on her left cheek.

Meilin tried to bounce back. She rushed Vega while he was down, but that turned out to be a mistake. Vega bounced to his feet in the blink of an eye and slashed the incoming Meilin right in the stomach. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

Madison was almost in tears. "Meilin, no!"

Madison ran over and put herself in front of Meilin. Vega continued to inch forward, clashing his metal claws together, making that eerie sound of metal grinding metal. Vega held his right claw up, threateningly pointing it at Madison.

"You know what I want. Where is she?!"

"VEGA!"

Someone else had walked in through the front door. Vega turned his head and took a step back. Madison didn't recognize this person, but it appeared that the masked man did. One of this man's most distinguishing features was his blonde crew cut. He wore a green tank top and camouflage pants and wore a chain around his neck. He looked like he worked for the military.

"It's you," Vega said. "There's no way!"

The army guy shrugged. "I don't believe it…but she was right. I didn't think you'd be around, Vega. But now that you're here…you'd better leave!"

"I came here for a purpose, Guile," Vega shot back. "And I'm not leaving!"

Guile grinned. "Then I'll make you leave."

Hearing that, Vega lunged forward and tried to attack. Guile seemed to have Vega scouted, though. He blocked each of the masked man's kicks and ducked each slash. Vega jumped up and tried to kick Guile in the face, but Guile flipped upwards with a fierce kick that created a forceful wind that nearly knocked Madison over. It was like nothing she had ever seen.

Vega was taken by surprise. He staggered to his feet and Guile went for the big blow. He ripped the mask off of Vega and gave him a stiff kick to the face. Guile grinned while Vega held his face.

Vega trembled angrily. "My…FACE! You dare strike my face again! It was only recovering from the last time! You'll pay for this, Guile!"

The unmasked Vega lost it. He tried to stab Guile repeatedly, but Guile was composed and he avoided each lethal lunge. With every open opportunity, Guile got in a punch to the face, infuriating Vega further. Guile finally stopped playing and gave Vega a stiff sidekick. Vega briefly fell to one knee, but then he tried to charge Guile again. Then Guile waved his arms forward and created an extremely powerful wind.

Madison tried to hold on to something with one hand and the aching Meilin with the other. The winds nearly blew the two girls away. But it was Vega who was knocked away. He was knocked out of the broken window. Vega looked like he was out.

Guile walked over to Madison. "Are you two all right?"

At this time, Shiefua had finally recovered and crawled back inside and crawled towards Meilin and Madison. Guile looked at Meilin and saw her still clutching her stomach. He briefly removed her arm to find a serious wound that nearly punctured her stomach. Madison grimaced when she saw the near- mortal blow.

"She needs a doctor," he said. "Someone had better call for one."

Then Madison began to hear something. It sounded like something flying overhead…a jet. Guile looked out the window and Madison turned her head. Vega had gotten up and was looking up at the sky.

"He's here," he said. As soon as he said that, Vega leaped into the air and started bouncing out of sight.

Guile's eyes grew wide. "No…it couldn't be." He took out a walkie talkie. "Hey! You were right! He's here! I'm going after him!" At those words, Guile rushed out the door and started running out. Madison tried to ponder the meaning of this.

_~* A jet? 'He's here'? And that guy who was looking for Sakura…OH, NO! SAKURA! *~_

Madison put it all together and realized that her best friend may be in serious danger. She quickly got up and rushed towards the door.

"Madison!" Shiefua called out. "Where are you going?!"

"Call a doctor for Meilin!" Madison told her. "I have to go! Sakura might be in big trouble!"

Madison didn't wait anymore. She ran out the door and looked up at the sky to see a jet approaching slowly. Then she found Guile running. He had to know where Sakura was, so Madison followed him…praying that Sakura would be ok.

* * *

**Scene: The Li Family Courtyard (A few moments before)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

This argument wasn't going their way. Tao was a stubborn man and no matter how much Li tried to argue, Tao continued to protest. And he continued to believe that Sakura was unworthy.

Tao shook his head. "I don't know where you're getting the idea of imaginary assassins, Shoran. But thus far you haven't said anything to convince me that this…outsider is worthy of holding the Clow Cards. Therefore, she is unworthy of becoming a part of our family. Your relationship MUST end!"

It was Kero who tried to stand up for Sakura. He used his own magic to have the Clow book float in the air. The book opened and the Clow Cards began to circle around Kero (a trick he usually did), all except Li's cards, which floated over to him.

"I'm willing to let Sakura give you a demonstration if need be," Kero said. "She can prove to you all that she knows what she's doing and she's become a very powerful magician. She is far from unworthy."

Tao shrugged. "If you truly insist, then give us a demonstration. I warn you, though…it will take a lot to impress me."

Kero nodded and the Clow Cards flew over to Sakura. The Clow Cards were so much in quantity that she had to pocket them.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Kero encouraged her. "I know you haven't done this in a long time, but it never really goes away. You can never really get rusty. Come on…you know what to do."

Sakura was a little reluctant. But she wasn't just reluctant, she was also very nervous. The very relationship between Li and his family was riding on this demonstration. She had to do it right. So she slowly reached in for her magic key. Then she started to hear something.

"Li…do you hear that?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked up to see what looked like a rusted jet flying above. The jet slowly descended down upon the courtyard. The clan seemed confused and so did Sakura and Li. Sakura had no idea what was going on. Then the jet finally landed. The back of the jet opened slowly and two figures emerged. One of them was a dark-skinned boxer. The other was a very tall, bald man with an eye patch and a huge scar across his chest.

"Who are you?" Tao demanded. "How dare you come into our grounds unannounced!"

The two imposing men stayed quiet. Then there was a bright flash coming from inside the jet. Sakura took a step back when she saw a menacing figure float out, surrounded by a bright aura. He wore a red general's uniform, a black cape, and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Unannounced?" the general chuckled. "My apologies. Perhaps you don't recognize me. My name is Bison and I mean you all no harm. All I want…is HER!"

Sakura gasped when she saw this 'Bison' was pointing right at her. Bison was a scary figure. His entire aura was electric and sparks began to fly out. His grin grew wider and he started to come closer.

Li stepped right in front of Sakura. "No! What do you want with her?!"

"Get out of my way!" Bison roared. "You don't know what you're dealing with! Step aside and let me take the Clow mistress!"

Sakura was shocked. He knew exactly who she was. She couldn't understand how. There was no way. She had never seen this person before in her life. Sakura stood behind Li as he daringly tried to defend her.

"I'm not moving!" Li shouted.

"Then I'll move you!" Bison sneered.

Bison's aura glowed brighter and Li began to float up. Sakura realized he must have had psychic power. Li was moved out of the way and he fell to the ground. Li quickly got up and took out his jade charm, from which he called on his sword. Bison was quick, however, and he extended his arm out. A small purple sphere flew out of his hand and began to fly towards Li.

"Bah, nuruiwa!"

The sphere approached Li and exploded. Li was engulfed by electricity and he fell to the ground.

Sakura looked on in horror. "LI!!"

Bison then stood there as members of the Li clan began advancing towards him. But he casually tossed each one aside. Then he continued to approach Sakura.

"W-W-What do you want with me?" Sakura stammered.

Bison smirked. "That's a surprise."

Kero suddenly flew into Sakura's pocket and stuck his head out. "Sakura! Don't just stand there! Use something! Use a card!"

Sakura suddenly realized she wasn't unarmed. She had her Clow Cards. So she quickly reached for her magical key, but Bison worked some of his magic. Sakura felt frozen. She couldn't move. Then Bison threw that same purple sphere at Sakura. She couldn't even let out a scream before the sphere exploded and left her unconscious.

* * *

**Scene: Same Scene**

Perspective: Madison Taylor

Madison finally got to the courtyard. But she saw that she was too late. The many members of the Li clan had fallen and he found that Sakura really was in danger. There was a man in a red general's uniform and a black cape floating up in the air and he had Sakura over his shoulder. Li was down on the ground, groaning in pain. The red general was accompanied by two other henchmen: a tall, bald-headed man with an eye patch and a scar across his chest; and a dark-skinned boxer. Madison desperately looked around for Guile, but it looked like he hadn't made it.

"BISON!"

Madison was relieved to see that Guile had finally shown up. He looked ready for another fight, but the two henchmen headed straight for him. Guile tried to fight with a jumping split kick that staggered both men, but the numbers soon took over. Guile was outmatched by what looked like two skilled fighters. The red general casually made his way towards his jet…with Sakura still over his shoulder. Madison desperately wished she could do something, but she couldn't stand up to this guy.

"Hey, Bison!"

Someone had come out to confront this 'Bison'. Out of nowhere, a strong-looking woman with a blue costume, loincloth, and stockings came out. She immediately got in a fighting stance and stood in front of Bison.

"How did you know I was here?" the shocked Bison asked.

"I knew you weren't really dead," the woman scowled. "I wouldn't believe it until I saw your dead carcass in person. I knew you had to be alive. And now that I found you're alive…it's time for me to kill you once and for all! Now put the girl down!"

Bison never let go of Sakura. He only stood there as someone ambushed the woman from behind. It was the same creep who attacked Madison and Meilin. It was Vega. The mysterious woman was caught by surprise and when she tried to defend herself, she was caught by an exploding purple sphere that came from Bison's hand. The woman fell and she struggled to get up.

Bison nodded at Vega. "We're leaving! Get in the jet!"

Vega ran into the jet followed by Bison, who was still carrying Sakura. The two other henchmen tried to make their exits, but Guile was still fighting valiantly. That's when Madison started to get an idea.

_~* Nobody's getting up. And this guy's trying to take Sakura away. I can't let that happen. I have to find out where they're going. *~_

Madison made a daring move. Without anybody looking, she sneaked over towards the jet and got inside. Once she was inside, she ducked behind a crate where hopefully no one would find her.

She looked on as the two henchmen were getting more shots in on Guile, who had run out of steam. They finally tossed Guile into the bushes and ran into the jet, right passed the hidden Madison, and the jet closed. Then the jet began to take off.

As she felt the jet taking off, Madison had so many questions. Where were they going? Who were these people? And what did they want with Sakura? Why were they doing this?

* * *

**Scene: Inside the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was finally coming to. She woke up to find herself standing inside a huge jet. Her arms were being held by a strong, slender masked man. Sakura raised her head to see the face of the sinister man called Bison.

"Nice to see you awake, Sakura," Bison grinned.

Sakura tried to catch her breath. She felt tired. "H-How do you know my name?"

"I know who you are," Bison said. "I've learned about you; studied you. I know exactly who you are."

"But how?"

Bison nodded as a small robot flew over towards him. Bison took the robot and pulled out a video tape. "This is how I know you. My mini-cyborgs have gone all over the world spying on the populace, trying to find the one who wields the legendary Clow Cards. After years and years of searching, they finally stumbled upon…you."

"You wanted to find me?" Sakura asked. "But how did you know where to find me? How did you know I was in Hong Kong?"

"I arranged the whole thing," Bison grinned. "My clever plan lured you and your friends there. My mini-cyborgs have enabled me to learn a lot more about you than anyone thought. I learned about your loving relationship with one Li Shoran. And I also learned that his family was against your relationship from the very beginning. So I arranged to have your boyfriend confront his family. But I also knew it would take a lot to bring him out here. Something like…an assassination attempt."

As soon as he said that, someone emerged from the shadows. Sakura couldn't believe it. "Katrina!"

It was true. It was the same girl who tried to kill Sakura. The same girl who said she was sent by the Li clan. But it was all a lie. That whole explanation was all a ruse. Katrina was working with Bison the whole time.

"Katrina is one of my assassins in training," Bison continued. "I sent her to lure you and your friends to Hong Kong as a test of her mettle." He turned to Katrina. "You passed with flying colors. Congratulations, Katrina."

Katrina bowed. "Thank you, Lord Bison."

Sakura was still shell-shocked. But she had another question. "What do you want?"

Bison chuckled. "I simply want the power you hold. I want the Clow Cards. That is why I had Katrina lure you to Hong Kong. And that is why I had her 'advise' you to take the Clow Book with you. You hold very powerful magic, Sakura Avalon. Magic I want to use to resurrect my organization of Shadaloo and take over the world!"

"But you can't!" Sakura protested. "The Clow magic can't be used by just anybody! Only those who have magic in their blood can use the Clow Cards! And that DOESN'T include you!"

"A minor technicality," Bison sneered. "But I have a way to fix that."

"Y-You do?"

Bison smirked. "You'll see. Soon you shall see."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. This evil man had something in store for her. And she just knew that it couldn't be any good.

  


Next Time: Li finally wakes up and, needless to say, he wants answers and he wants them from those two strangers on his courtyard. And what does Bison have in store for Sakura? Will Madison get caught inside the jet? If she doesn't, where can she go from there? There are a lot of questions and they can only be answered in the next parts. Come back next time!

  


Any comments so far? I'm liking where this is going! But…do YOU?! That's why I need you all to review below and tell me what you think! Because feedback rules!


	6. What Next?

Last Time: Vega tried to intimidate Madison into telling him where Sakura was, but Meilin came in and tried to fight him off. After wounding Meilin, Vega tried his tough guy tactics again, but was warded off by an unexpected guest, Guile. Meanwhile a jet landed in the Li family courtyard and Bison came out for Sakura. Li bravely tried to defend her, but was taken out. Guile tried to intervene, but was intercepted by Sagat and Balrog. Bison tried to carry Sakura away, but met up with Chun Li. Bison fought her off, but in the meantime, Madison stowed away on the Shadaloo jet. After they escaped, Bison revealed most of his sinister plan to Sakura and revealed that the assassin, Katrina, was actually working for him. When asked what he would do to Sakura next, Bison only replied, "Soon you shall see." (Wow! Long recap!)

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 6**

  


**Scene: The Li Family Courtyard**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li was finally coming to. The first thing he noticed was that his robes had been ravaged by that attack. The next thing he noticed made his heart sink. Sakura was gone. That insane man had taken her away. And he had no idea where.

Li looked around to see that most of the Li clan was just getting up. They must have all been taken out by that man. That man who called himself Bison. He was very powerful, but Li couldn't understand why he took Sakura. More than that, though, Li couldn't understand how he knew who Sakura was. How did he even know about the Clow Cards?

Li continued to look around, but he saw two unfamiliar figures. One of them was a man with a green tank top, camouflage pants, and he his blonde hair was cut in a crewcut. He must have been a man of the military. The other was a woman in blue attire with puffy shoulder pads, a loincloth, stocking, and ribbons in her hair. They both looked strong, but Li wondered who they were and what business they had here.

"You were right," the army man said. "I should have believed you. But it looks like Bison's not really dead."

"We were lucky one of our operatives spotted them in the area," the woman said. "But I don't get it. It's not like Bison to go into kidnapping."

Li finally decided to make his presence felt. He held his sword out. "Who are you?!"

The man took a fighting stance, but the woman stopped him. "Guile, stop! He's not the enemy. He's…ok. I think he might be a friend of the girl." The woman looked at Li. "What's your name?"

Li introduced himself, still holding his sword. "I'm Li Shoran. This is the home of my family, the Li clan. Now who are you?"

The woman introduced herself. "I am Chun Li. Um…no relation. I'm an agent for Interpol. This is Colonel William Guile. He works for Special Forces. We've been on the trail on that man who kidnapped your…friend."

"Sakura's more than a friend to me!" Li huffed. "Who was that?! Who took her?!"

Chun Li sighed. "That was an evil man who goes by the name of Bison. He was the head of a major crime syndicate called Shadaloo. His main goal is world domination at any cost. A few years ago, his organization was taken down and Bison was thought to have been killed by a warrior named Ryu.

"I was skeptical. I didn't think an evil like Bison could be taken down so easily, so when Interpol told me they haven't found any remains of Bison, I had my suspicions. It looks like my suspicions proved to be accurate."

"Do you know where he took her?" Li asked desperately.

Chun Li shook her head. "I'm not sure. Bison could be anywhere. I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to find him. But knowing Bison…we'll find out sooner rather than later. What I can't understand is why he would take your friend."

"I don't get it, either," Guile added. "I don't know how Bison thinks he's going to take over the world by kidnapping a girl. It doesn't make sense. It's not his style."

They didn't know, but it hit Li like a ton of bricks.

_~* Wait…he KNEW who Sakura was. He knew she controlled the Clow Cards. Could that be why he took her? *~_

"I think I might know," Li said solemnly. "He…kind of knew that Sakura's…not an ordinary girl. She…possesses magic."

"Magic?" Guile repeated skeptically. "That sounds kind of weird. There's no such thing as magic, is there?"

Li nodded. He knew he had to explain to them the meaning of the Clow magic. They might be able to give Li some answers.

So he began. "A long time ago, there was a sorcerer named Clow Reed. He created a powerful form of magic called the Clow Cards. They could control different elements like Wind, Earth, Fire and so on. There are 52 of them overall. Clow Reed sealed all the cards in the Clow Book until…one day, Sakura released them. The only one who could break Clow Reed's seal was someone who was destined to have the cards. That someone is Sakura."

Chun Li blinked and then looked at Guile. "Magical cards. That sounds like a reason Bison might want the girl."

"He'll be disappointed," Li sneered. "Only those with Clow magic flowing through them can use the Clow Cards. I don't think that includes Bison."

Chun Li shook her head. "Bison has other methods."

That worried Li. "W-What do you mean?"

"Bison is not a normal man," Chun Li explained. "He is a powerful man and he is adept at using something called Psycho Power. It's his Psycho Power that allows him to do many things including float in the air, use crippling psychic attacks, and……brainwash people."

Li nearly turned white. "Brainwash people?!"

"That's it," Guile nodded. "That's got to be what he wants her for. If he can't use the magic himself, then he's going to brainwash the girl and have her use the magic for him."

"No!" Li shouted. "I can't let that happen! I have to find her!"

Chun Li tried to calm Li down. "We want to find them just as much as you do. But we can't right now. We don't even know where they are."

"Then do SOMETHING!" Li yelled. "I can't let this happen!"

Guile shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. All we can do it wait."

Li fell to his knees. He felt tears start to come to his eyes. This monster, Bison, was going to have Sakura brainwashed…and there was nothing he could do. He felt so…helpless.

"Li!"

Li got up and looked to see Shiefua running towards him. His eldest sister had been sweating profusely…as if something tragic had happened.

"Li!" Shiefua called out again. "It's Meilin! She's in the hospital!"

Li gasped. "What?!"

* * *

**Scene: Inside the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Madison Taylor

Madison remained crouched behind the crate as she continued to feel the rumbling of the flying jet. But just then…the rumbling gradually came to a stop. The jet had landed. The back of the jet was opened, but no one was leaving. They all remained in the front: Bison, his henchmen, Sakura, and…Katrina. Madison was so infuriated when she learned that Katrina had deceived them all. She had lied about being hired by the Li clan all so Sakura could come to Hong Kong…with the Clow Book.

As much as it saddened Madison, there was nothing she could do for Sakura at that moment. The only thing she could do was leave the jet and find out where she was…and then call Li on her cell phone. But she had to try something first. She crept behind another crate and came closer to Sakura. Vega was holding her, but Madison also noticed Kero sticking out of Sakura's pocket. Kero suddenly spotted her. Upon seeing Madison, Kero flopped out of Sakura's pocket, keeping his stuffed animal charade. Then he very slowly and inconspicuously crawled behind the crate where Madison was crouching.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I stowed away," she answered softly. "We've got to get out of here."

"But we can't just leave Sakura," Kero pointed out.

"We'll come back for her," Madison told him. "We have to find out where we are first."

Having said that, Madison quietly made her way towards the back of the jet and the exit. She moved with complete silence and she finally made it outside the jet.

Madison immediately found herself in the middle of an empty field. It looked like she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you see anything, Kero?"

Kero shook his head. "Nothing."

Madison looked out on the horizon. "We'll…walk this way. We'll have to hit a town sooner or later. And when we do, we can find out where we are. When we find out where we are, I can call for help."

Kero looked back. "We can't leave Sakura for too long. This guy looks like he means business. There's no telling what he can do. Sakura told him he couldn't use the Clow magic, but…that doesn't seem to matter to him. It almost sounds like he has something else in mind…and it could be anything."

"We'll come back for her," Madison said. "We just…have to remember which way we came." She started walking out towards the east. "We'll have to hit a town eventually."

At least that's what Madison hoped. She knew that the life of her best friend may very well be in her hands. She couldn't fail her. She had to find out where she was.

* * *

**Scene: Local Hong Kong Hospital**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li waited anxiously for any word. When he got to the hospital, he heard about what happened to Meilin. She was wounded badly in the stomach from a vicious slash wound that nearly cut her open. There was nothing Li could do except wait.

This was undoubtedly the worst day of his life. Meilin was in the hospital and came alarmingly close to death. If Meilin had come any closer to that attacker's claw, her stomach may have been punctured. That wasn't all, though.

Sakura was taken from him. She could be anywhere and there was no way Li could find his love. And if she was brainwashed…then there was a real possibility that not only would she not remember him, but Sakura could become a tool of evil. And Li could never endure that. But that still wasn't it.

While Li was waiting for word on Meilin, his other three sisters came back. They told Li that Madison had disappeared without a trace. There hasn't been any sign of her since Sakura was kidnapped and that left Li worried. He couldn't believe his life was falling apart like this. His three friends had all suffered in ways they should never have had to. Li knew exactly what he wanted now. He wanted to find Sakura and get her back…and make Bison pay for what he's done.

Just then, one of the doctors came out. "Li Shoran?"

Li stood up. "That's me. How is she?"

"She's expected to make a full recovery," the doctor said. "But she'll have to remain in the hospital for a few days. You can see her now if you'd like."

Li nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

Li felt so relieved when he heard Meilin was going to be ok. He got up and walked into her room. She looked to be just fine, but she didn't look happy. She looked depressed.

"I heard," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

Li didn't say anything. There was nothing more to be said.

"Li…we'll get her back," Meilin said. "I know we will."

"I just wish I knew where he took her," Li finally said. "I feel so helpless, Meilin! I don't know where Sakura is! I don't know what this monster's doing to her! There's no way for me to know if she's all right or if she's in pain! I don't even know if I'll ever see her again!"

"You WILL see her again, Li!" Meilin said sternly. "Don't start to believe that you won't, because you'll see Sakura again! I just know it!"

_~* Yeah…but in what state will she be in? Will she really be brainwashed? And if she is…will she remember me? *~_

"Li?"

Li turned around to see Shiefua walk in with a bouquet of flowers for Meilin. A get-well gift. Shiefua set the flowers down and shook her head. The news wasn't good.

Li knew what it was. "Nobody's found her?"

"We've looked everywhere," Shiefua sighed. "There's no sign of Madison anywhere. She's just…disappeared."

"Wait, Madison's gone, too?" Meilin asked.

"She hasn't been seen since Sakura was kidnapped," Shiefua answered. "It's like she left as soon as she was taken. And nobody's seen her anywhere. It's like Madison's vanished without a trace."

It was at that moment that a cold thought hit Li right in the head.

_~* She disappeared as soon as Sakura was kidnapped. It's almost like…no. No! She wouldn't. Sakura's her best friend, but even SHE wouldn't…would she? *~_

Li just kept thinking about that possibility. Could it be that Madison was taken by Bison as well? That sounded doubtful. Something more likely would have been Madison…stowing away. But if she did that, who knew what trouble she might have been in?

* * *

**Scene: Inside the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

From where she was standing, Sakura could hear machinery being prepared in another part of the jet. It made her nervous to say the least. She didn't know what to do. The only thing that comforted Sakura was knowing that she wasn't alone. But when she felt inside her pocket, she realized that she was alone. Kero was gone.

_~* Kero! You abandoned me! And just when I needed you the most! *~_

Sakura practically turned white. She was on her own now. There was no one to help her. And just then, Bison emerged from one of the jet's chambers.

"Bring her here, Vega," he ordered.

The masked assassin, Vega, took Sakura by the arm and led her towards the chamber and a grinning Bison.

"Are you sure the machine still works?" the bald-headed man asked.

Bison nodded. "Sagat, you're doubting me? Of course the machine works. Isn't that right, Katrina?"

Katrina emerged from the chamber. "There were a few bugs, but I've worked them out. The machine is in working order. It's all set."

Bison nodded towards Vega and the big boxer. "You two know what to do."

Vega lifted Sakura by her left arm and the boxer lifted her by her right arm. Sakura was being carried inside the chamber and up to a large machine. She was placed in a wooden chair where metal shackles strapped her wrists onto the chair and wires were placed on her temples. Sakura was sweating profusely at this point. She couldn't move. She could only watch as Bison walked up to the machine.

"Start it, Katrina."

Katrina threw a lever and the loud humming of the machine began. Sakura instantly felt thousands of shockwaves hit her very brain and she watched as a bright aura surrounded Bison. Bison eyes were all white, no pupils, and they were surrounded by a fire. As Bison's aura became brighter, the machine grew louder and the shocks being sent to Sakura's brain became more painful. The whole ordeal went on for about a minute.

Then Sakura let out a loud shriek as she felt her mind seemingly burst.

* * *

**Scene: The Streets of Hong Kong**

Perspective: Chun Li

"Are you sure about this?" Guile asked again.

Chun Li was quickly becoming annoyed with Guile's skepticism. She knew what she was doing. She knew what she had to do.

Chun Li found herself against Bison once more. This was the man she loathed more than anyone in the world. This was the man who had brutally murdered her father and she always vowed vengeance would be hers…even if it meant someone else had to take out Bison for her. And she knew just the man.

"I told you a thousand times, I'm sure!" Chun Li growled. "Interpol told me that he's been sighted here. He just had a fight against action star, Fei Long, yesterday and he hasn't left Hong Kong. If that's true, then we have to find him."

"Why?" Guile asked. "I think we can take Bison ourselves."

"This is no time for delusions of grandeur," Chun Li said. "Bison's powerful enough as it is. And if it was just Bison, I'd agree with you. But by the time we find him, he might be armed with some deadly magic and we can't deal with that alone."

"And you think he'll fare any better?" Guile pointed out.

"I don't know," Chun Li admitted. "But he's our only option. He's the only one who's ever beaten Bison. He's our best chance. Him…and that Li Shoran kid."

Guile scoffed. "I still think we can take him ourselves."

"Will you get over yourself?" Chun Li groaned. "You're not as good as you think you are, you know."

"I've saved you plenty of times," Guile grinned. "I think that makes me pretty good."

Chun Li groaned again. Guile was obviously referring to a time when she was attacked by Vega in her apartment. She was grateful when Guile came to her rescue. Of course, Guile never let her forget it and often that irritated her.

"You can have as overblown an image of yourself as you want," Chun Li finally said. "But it doesn't matter. We're getting help and that's that."

"Fine," Guile sighed. "You're the boss…I guess."

Chun Li nodded, knowing she won this argument. They continued walking around the streets of downtown until they found a local nightclub. It wasn't as packed as it usually was, but Chun Li knew this was their destination.

"My contacts say he's been sighted in here," Chun Li said. "Let's go look for him."

Chun Li and Guile walked into the nightclub and started looking around for their man. He was easy to find. He always wore his white fighting robe and his red headband and carried his duffel bag around. He never stayed in one place. He was always a nomad, constantly traveling the world searching for a challenge.

Chun Li and Guile kept moving forward until a very large man cut them off and almost knocked Guile down. Guile didn't appreciate it when the big man just kept walking without apologizing.

"Hey, watch it, you big lug!"

The big man stopped and turned around. Chun Li gasped when she saw who it was. To say this defied the odds was an understatement. Guile had managed to raise the ire of a very vicious fighter.

"Comrade, you have made a very big mistake."

Chun Li couldn't believe their rotten luck. They were being approached by the big Russian wrestler, Zangief.

  


Next Time: Zangief? What are the odds? Needless to say, there's a big bar fight in the next part. And what's happened to Sakura? What state has Bison left her in? Will Madison ever find out where she is? Will Li ever find out where Sakura is? These are questions that need answers and they can only be answered by the next parts. So come back for that next time!

  


Any comments? You can feel free to mail at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and I insist you tell me what you think by reviewing below. I really want to know.


	7. A Small Demonstration

Last Time: Guile and Chun Li had the unfortunate task of telling Li Shoran who Bison was and what he had in store for Sakura. Sure enough, in the Shadaloo jet, Bison was having Sakura brainwashed. Meanwhile, Madison and Kero stumbled out of the Shadaloo jet and began their search for a nearby town to find out where they were. Li went to see Meilin in the hospital while Guile and Chun Li went to a nightclub to look for the one person who could help them. Unfortunately, Guile's temper only found them…Zangief.

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 7**

  


**Scene: A Downtown Nightclub**

Perspective: Chun Li

Chun Li groaned as Zangief grabbed Guile by the throat and tossed him into a table. Guile struggled to get up and Chun Li saw that the angry Russian clearly wasn't finished.

"You idiot!" Chun Li shouted to Guile. "You just HAD to open your big mouth, didn't you?!"

"Hey, he pushed ME!" Guile shot back. He motioned to Zangief to bring it on. "Come on, is that all you got?"

Guile had something in mind, but Chun Li knew about Zangief. He was a renowned fighter and wrestler back in Russia and made his reputation wrestling grizzly bears…and winning. So she wasn't surprised that when Guile smashed a bottle over Zangief's head, the big Russian didn't even budge.

Zangief rubbed his head. "What for you have to smash bottle over my head, comrade? I am insulted. Now I must break you into tiny pieces, da?"

Guile couldn't take a hint. He tried to punch Zangief in the stomach, but it only got his attention. Zangief grabbed Guile and body slammed him through a table. He then picked Guile up and held him upside-down. Chun Li didn't like what was coming. Zangief leaped into the air and unleashed his spinning pile driver. Guile's head hit the ground with a sickening thud and Chun Li had seen enough. She grabbed a wooden chair and cracked it over Zangief's back. That didn't do too much good, either.

Zangief turned around. "You smash chair over my back? Is there not better way for you to stand up for boyfriend?"

Chun Li almost retched. "He is NOT my boyfriend! I'm standing up for my partner! Now back off before you get hurt!"

She was courageous, but Chun Li knew this was ultimately futile. Zangief just shrugged every blow off and began to approach Chun Li. Knowing there was no turning back now, Chun Li tried one of her lightning fast kicks. Unfortunately, Zangief caught Chun Li's leg and lifted her up in the air.

Chun Li still tried to look like she was in control, despite being held upside-down. "I'm warning you! Put me down! Or else you're just going to get hurt!"

Zangief was ready to toss Chun Li like a rag doll, but someone came to her rescue.

"Put her down!"

Chun Li looked over to see someone in a white fighting robe and a red headband carrying a duffel bag had come to her aid…seemingly. It was him. The one they were looking for. It was Ryu.

"This does not concern you," Zangief growled.

"This isn't necessary," Ryu said. "You've done enough, now put her down."

"Mind your own business!" Zangief roared.

"Very well then," Ryu said calmly. He walked over and kicked Zangief in his hard stomach, making him drop Chun Li…on her head. Chun Li rubbed her head painfully and watched as Ryu stood face-to-face with the very steamed Russian.

"You've just sealed your fate, comrade," Zangief said menacingly.

Ryu wasn't shaken. He had accepted challenges the world over, he wasn't afraid of a Russian wrestler. So Ryu began by throwing a hard jab across Zangief's face. The punch hit hard, but Zangief shrugged it off and grabbed Ryu. He tried to suplex him, but Ryu shook himself off the Russian's grip and jumped onto his feet. Ryu rushed over and kicked Zangief in the chest, sending him a few steps back. He wasn't shaken, though, so Ryu continued his assault. He jumped up and kicked Zangief in the face and then gave him a roundhouse kick in the gut. He tried to punch the Russian repeatedly in the face, but Zangief got a second wind and grabbed Ryu. He set up for a spinning pile driver, but Ryu delivered a headbutt that sent Zangief back. Then Ryu stepped back and he braced himself to finish it.

"Hadoken!"

Ryu threw a huge fireball that sent Zangief flying into the nightclub's wall, finally putting the big Russian down for the count. Chun Li was amazed at the awesome display and immediately knew that, without a doubt, this was the man they were looking for.

"Is that him?" Guile asked.

Chun Li nodded. "That's our man."

Seeing the fight finished, Ryu picked up his duffel bag and began to casually make his way out. But Chun Li grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"Look…thanks," Chun Li began. "I…could've had him, but it's a good thing you showed up when you did."

"Don't mention it," Ryu said calmly. He tried to walk out, but Chun Li stopped him again.

"You…you're Ryu, aren't you?"

Ryu nodded.

"I'm Chun Li, I'm an agent for Interpol. This is Colonel William Guile, Special Forces. Ryu, we need your help."

"I'm not interested," Ryu shrugged. "I'm not interested in working for the government."

"Like we need you, anyway," Guile muttered under his breath. Chun Li gave him a kick in the shin. "OW!"

"It's not that," Chun Li told Ryu. "We've encountered a very powerful enemy whom we thought had perished. I believe you may have thought the same thing. His name is Bison."

That got his attention. "Bison? He's alive?"

"I'm afraid so," Guile answered. "He's been in Hong Kong and he's kidnapped a girl with some magic cards. We know that Bison's a force as it is, but if he harnesses the power of these cards, then he may be unstoppable."

"That's why we need your help," Chun Li added. "You're the only one who's been able to defeat Bison. At the point we find Bison, we're going to need you to help us take him down once and for all. As much as the colonel here won't admit it, with Bison, his henchmen, and these magical cards, we're outmatched. Will you help us?"

Ryu seemed reluctant. "I'm not sure. From what you say, I'm not sure what I'll be getting into. I don't know what I'm going up against."

"What's the matter?" Guile asked bitingly. "I thought you traveled the world looking for challenges. Does it get any more challenging than this?"

That seemed to have struck something in the warrior. The bold accusation that he was backing down from a challenge was enough to convince him. But he still seemed reluctant and Chun Li almost couldn't blame him. There was no telling what they would be facing.

Guile wasn't giving up, though. "If you're not doing it for the challenge, then do it to save the girl. Do it to save the world."

Ryu still didn't say anything. He was pondering everything. The challenge. The girl in distress. The fate of the world. The consequences of leaving Bison loose. Finally he spoke up.

"It is said that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. I cannot stand by and allow evil to triumph. I will help you."

Chun Li smiled and shook Ryu's hand. Then she looked at Guile. "I guess that's it. We're all set."

"Except for one minor detail," Guile pointed out. "We don't know where Bison is!"

"We will find Bison in time," Ryu said. "In the meantime…I need to learn more of my opponent. What are these cards you speak of."

"Don't ask me," Guile muttered. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"We'll…take you to someone who can tell you," Chun Li said. "His name is Li Shoran."

* * *

**Scene: The Fields of ???**

Perspective: Madison Taylor

Madison felt so tired. She had been walking for the whole night until the crack of dawn. She almost collapsed and desperately ached for a chance to rest her weary feet. So she finally gave in fell to the ground. That's when Kero flew out of Madison's pocket.

"Madison, get up! I see something!"

Madison slowly got up and looked out into the distance. It was a street. And not far from that street was a town. It was a town. Madison finally made it. She made it into town. She got an adrenaline rush and ran towards the town, without stopping, as Kero tried to catch up to her and fly into her pocket.

Finally, Madison made it to a small shop. The fruits of her labor had paid off. Madison rushed into the empty shop and looked for anyone. There was only a clerk, so Madison walked over to the clerk.

"Excuse me," Madison said timidly. "But I'm lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

The clerk scowled. "You don't know where you are? You're in Bangkok. How could anyone not notice they're in Bangkok?"

Madison gasped…then nodded. "T-Thank you."

She walked out and looked out into what had to be Bangkok, which she knew was all the way in Thailand. She couldn't believe she had gone so far. But now that she knew where she was, she knew just what to do. She pulled out her cell phone and began to make that long distance phone call to the Li family home back in Hong Kong. The phone rang…but to Madison's dismay, there was no answer.

"They're not there," Madison said grimly.

"We'll call them later," Kero said. "We have to go back. I'm worried about Sakura."

"I am, too," Madison admitted. Then she looked out into the field and made a horrible realization. "Kero! I lost the trail! Where did we come in from? Oh…I can't believe it! I had to do one simple thing and I blew it!"

Kero stuck his head out. "Don't beat yourself up, Madison. I think there might be a way."

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"I can still feel the Clow Cards that Sakura's holding," Kero explained. "We just have to follow my sense." Kero closed his eyes for about half a minute. Then he opened them and pointed out into the field. "That way!"

Madison started running and following the directions given to her. If the guardian beast's sense was accurate, then Madison would find the jet and she would find Sakura. But she couldn't do anything. All she could do was wait until somebody got to the Li family home…and then Madison could call for help.

* * *

**Scene: The Field Outside the Shadaloo Jet (12 Hours Later)**

Perspective: Sagat

The brainwashing was finished. From the agonizing screams that came from the girl, it was evident that Bison still had it. And now it was time for a demonstration. They all stood outside the jet and Sagat waited to see if all this was worth the trouble.

Bison stood next to his new follower, Sakura Avalon. Sagat couldn't wait to see this.

"All right, Sakura," Bison said gently. "It's time for the demonstration to begin. Now…why don't you take out that key of yours?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Lord Bison." She reached in for a small key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

A circle of symbols appeared at Sakura's feet and her key turned into a large wand which she skillfully took in her hand. Sagat wasn't impressed. It might have been a mere parlor trick.

"You still doubt her, don't you, Sagat?" Bison suddenly asked.

"I haven't seen anything to show me that this was worth the trouble, Bison," Sagat said bluntly. "I haven't seen anything that says this…girl is the key to reviving Shadaloo."

"Then let me show you more," Bison grinned. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura, use Fiery."

Sakura pulled out one of her cards. "Fiery Card! Release and dispel!"

A huge flame shot out from the card and came straight at Sagat. He quickly ducked the flame and turned around to see that it had ignited a tree. Sagat was in shock. He never expected such a small card to hold such power.

"Amazing!" Balrog marveled.

"It's unbelievable," Vega added.

"There's more," Bison smirked. He turned to Sakura again. "Sakura, put out that fire. Use Water."

"Yes, Lord Bison," Sakura nodded. She reached in for another card. "Water Card! Release!"

That card released a blue spirit that splashed onto the tree and put out the fire. Sagat looked on wide-eyed. He was seeing it, but he still wasn't believing it.

"Impressive," he finally said.

"Oh, there's much more," Bison said proudly. He looked at Sakura again. "Sakura, I think it's time for these demonstrations to…intensify just a little. Use Wood." He winked.

Sakura smirked evilly and took out another card. "Wood Card! Release and dispel!"

Sagat looked on as another spirit went into the ground. At first, nothing happened. But then the ground underneath him began to rumble. Several branches formed under Sagat and they began to rise from the ground underneath him. Branches rose up into the sky, taking Sagat with them. Bison was on the ground cackling.

"Bison! Get me down from here!" Sagat called out.

Bison grinned towards Sakura. "You heard the man. Use Float."

"Float Card! Release!"

Sagat felt a force overtake him. He suddenly found himself floating over the air. But then, Sakura recalled the Float Card and Sagat was still in the air. So he fell to the ground and hit with a thud.

Bison stood over Sagat. "Convinced?"

Sagat got up and suddenly realized just how powerful these cards really were. "With these cards…and their mistress at your control…you can…no…you WILL take over the world. There is no doubting it. No one can stand up to that kind of power."

"And that's just a small fraction of the power the Clow Cards contain," Bison responded. He looked at Sakura again. "Sakura, use Time."

Sakura didn't move. She just…started sweating. Sagat didn't know what to make of that.

"Sakura!" Bison growled. "I said use Time!"

Sakura stuttered. "I-I-I don't have Time, Lord Bison."

"WHAT?!" Bison demanded. "What do you mean you don't have Time?! You're the Clow mistress! You're supposed to have ALL the Clow Cards!"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly. "But I couldn't capture all the Clow Cards on my own. Someone else has the other ones."

Sagat was confused. "Someone else? But I thought SHE was the only one. Who else could have the other Clow Cards?"

The answer hit Bison first. "Li Shoran. Her…boyfriend. The direct descendant of Clow Reed. HE must have the other ones! We're going to have to go back for him, too!"

Sagat didn't like the sound of that. "But the Interpol agent's there! And so is the Special Forces agent! And I don't think the Li clan will be unprepared again."

"You make a valid point," Bison sneered. "There must be some way to get the rest of the Clow Cards."

Just then, a sound came from behind one of the bushes.

"AH-CHOO!!"

The sneeze wasn't very loud, but it was still a sneeze. Someone was snooping around here. The assassin, Katrina, moved towards the bush at lightning speed and pulled someone out. It was a long, dark- haired girl, about the same age as Sakura.

Vega seemed to recognize her. "It's you. You're the one I saw back in Hong Kong."

Bison approached this girl. "Who are you?"

The girl dodged the question. "What have you done to Sakura?!"

Bison grinned. "Sakura, come here a second."

Sakura walked over to this girl. The girl was trembling and was worried for her friend. "Sakura! What has he done to you?"

"Do you know this girl, Sakura?" Bison asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I've never seen her before, Lord Bison."

The girl gasped. "Sakura! You have seen me before! It's me, Madison! I'm your best friend! Sakura…"

"It'll do you no good," Bison said. "She doesn't know who you are."

The girl, Madison, was in tears. "What did you do to her?"

"That's none of your business…Madison," Bison sneered.

"Shall I dispose of her, Lord Bison?" Sakura asked.

"That won't be necessary, Sakura," Bison said. "I think she may prove very useful. Especially since she has…this."

Bison reached into the Madison's pocket and pulled out a cellular phone. Sagat realized what this meant. Bison was ready for another ruse.

"Dial the Li family home," Bison ordered.

Madison refused. That's when Bison started to get angry.

"Sakura! She's being insolent. Show her what we do to those who are insolent."

Sakura pulled out another card. "Sword Card! Release and dispel!"

Sagat looked on as Sakura's wand transformed into a sharp, deadly sword. Sakura walked over and held it at Madison's throat.

"I suggest you change your mind," Bison growled. "She won't hesitate to do anything I say."

Madison finally gave in. "Ok…I'll call."

Bison grinned. "Good. Sakura, recall Sword." He handed Madison phone. "Now DIAL!"

Madison, still mortified at seeing the effects of Bison's brainwashing, began to dial the phone. Sagat was almost sorry he doubted Bison's tactical genius. Everything was moving along perfectly, and it wouldn't be long before Bison held all the Clow Cards. And when that happened…world domination wouldn't be far behind.

  


Next Time: Madison is forced to dial that number. So what happens when Bison makes a phone call to the Li family home? Find out next time!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you forget to review below because I want to know what you think! I want your feedback!


	8. Going Off to Bangkok...Alone

Last Time: Chun Li and Guile got in an impromptu fight with an angry Zangief, but were given a helping hand by Ryu. After the fight, Chun Li and Guile convinced Ryu to help them in the fight against Bison. Madison finally reached a town and found out she was in Bangkok. When she got back, she was just in time to see Sakura willingly serving Bison and giving a demonstration of the Clow Cards. Bison became frustrated after he found out that Sakura did not hold all the Clow Cards, but some were held by Li Shoran. But when Madison was caught, Bison ordered her to make a phone call to the Li family grounds.

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 8**

  


**Scene: The Li Family Home**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li wished he knew anything. But in the last day, there was no update. He still didn't know where Sakura was or where the fiendish Bison had taken her. He didn't know if she was all right, or if she even had her memory intact.

All that happened so far was that Chun Li and Guile went out to a nightclub and brought back reinforcements. Reinforcements in the form of Ryu. Li couldn't believe they got the skilled fighter to help them, but he couldn't understand what good it would do them.

All Li had done in the last few hours was explain everything about the Clow Cards to Ryu. Ryu said something about wanting to know what he was up against. When Li didn't understand, Chun Li explained to him that Ryu was the only one to ever defeat Bison in a one-on-one fight, which made Li feel a little better, even though Ryu had never encountered anything like the Clow Cards. But still, he knew it wouldn't do them any good if they didn't know where Bison was.

"So these Clow Cards you speak of," Ryu began. "They contain magic and they can only be controlled by those who have Clow magic flowing in them?"

"That's right," Li answered. "And…that's probably why Sakura was taken."

"If this is the same Bison, then her memory's probably already scrambled," Guile said dryly.

Li cringed at the sound of that. Chun Li, seeing how hard that hit Li, kicked Guile in the shin.

"We'll get her back," Chun Li said. "We just have to wait for any word on where Bison is. That might take Interpol days…even weeks."

But as she said that, the phone next to Li rang. With the Li clan all outside, Li answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"That voice. That irritating little voice. You are Li Shoran, no?"_

Li's blood boiled when he heard that cold voice. "Bison!"

"I'll take that." Guile tried to yank the phone away, but Li moved out of the way. He wanted to hear just what Bison had to say.

_"Don't hand the phone to anybody, Li. It is YOU whom I wish to speak with."_

"What have you done to Sakura?!" Li demanded.

_"Sakura is just fine. She's doing very well, given the circumstances."_

"Circumstances? What have you done to her?"

_"I just had a little…cleaning to do."_

"You brainwashed her!" Li shouted. "I'll kill you! When I find you…!"

_"Oh, you're touchy. Please, Li, believe me. Sakura is fine. In fact, if you wish, you can come and see her. I'm right here in Bangkok. I'm not going anywhere."_

"You're…in Bangkok?" Li asked, nodding towards Chun Li.

"Bangkok?" she repeated. "He's telling you, himself, where he is?"

"I don't like it," Guile muttered. "That sounds like a trap."

Li thought about that. He was literally being told where Sakura was. He had to get her. But he had to agree with Guile. This sounded like a trap. He didn't know what to say.

_"Li…you're not refusing me, are you? I'd hate to think that. I just know Sakura would love to see you again. And I'm telling you the truth when I say that she's fine. I wouldn't hurt Sakura. She's the key to everything. Your…other friend on the other hand…may be a different matter. She's of no use to me."_

Other friend? A sickening thought hit Li. He couldn't mean…?

_"I think her name is…Madison?"_

"NO! Don't hurt her!"

_"I can't promise you that. Of course, no harm has to come to her…as long as you come to Bangkok…alone! Leave the agents at home."_

"But…"

_"You have 48 hours. I bid you adieu. Oh…and Sakura says hi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

"WAIT!"

The phone hung up. Li wanted to get another word in, but it was over. The writing was on the walls. There was only one thing to do now.

"What'd he tell you?" Chun Li asked.

Li was breathing heavily at this point. "He…wants me to meet him in Bangkok…alone."

"He wants YOU?" Guile asked. "Why would he want you there? He knows what'll happen when you see him."

Li didn't know at first, either. But then he remembered something. He reached into his robes and pulled out…his Clow Cards.

"He wants these. These are my Clow Cards."

"He probably wants to brainwash you, too," Chun Li thought.

"Forget it," Guile growled. "It's out of the question. You're not going alone."

"I have to go!" Li cried. "He's got another one of my friends! He'll kill her if I don't go!"

"We're dealing with Bison, kid," Chun Li pointed out. "There's nothing that says he won't have you brainwashed and then have her killed anyway." She looked at Guile. "I guess calling in the army's out?"

"I guess we'll have to go to Plan B," Guile said dryly. "We're going to have to put our covert methods to the test."

"Covert methods?" Li asked.

"We'll talk," Guile replied.

"What should I do?" Ryu suddenly asked.

Chun Li examined the awesome fighter. "Bringing you into the equation won't be as easy as we first thought. You'll have to stick with us for now. Everything's going to depend on…Li Shoran."

Li blinked. "Me?"

Guile grinned. "Let's talk."

* * *

**Scene: A Helicopter Approaching Bangkok**

Perspective: Li Shoran

With every mile that the helicopter traveled, Li could feel Sakura's presence…her loving soul…but he knew something wasn't right. Something had happened to her, but he didn't know what…he only had a grim idea.

What disturbed Li more was that he was on his own…for now. He was alone in the helicopter and he would be alone, facing Bison. But it's what had to be done. It would be the only way to save Madison…and ultimately save Sakura. Li didn't know what to expect, though. Bison had something sinister in mind. He was going to try and brainwash him, that's all he knew. He didn't know how Bison would go about that, because Li was not going to go quietly.

The helicopter then began to descend. Li looked down to see the same rusted jet that came into his family's home. It was Bison's jet. Li didn't take his eyes off of it as the helicopter landed. When the helicopter landed, Li stepped out and immediately took out his jade charm. As the helicopter took off, Li had his sword come out of his jade charm. As soon as the helicopter left, Bison emerged from his jet.

"I give you credit," Bison grinned. "I didn't think you'd actually come alone. I thought you'd have the agents hiding behind some trees or something."

Li held his sword out. "Where's Sakura?!"

"You still don't believe me?" Bison asked mockingly. "I told you. Sakura's just fine. Sakura?"

Li's scowl faded as soon as he saw Sakura come out of the jet. She was holding her wand and she looked to be just fine. Li tried to run up to her, but Bison held his hand out. Bison was keeping Li at bay with his Psycho Power.

"Look, but don't touch," Bison growled. "Sakura doesn't like being held by strangers."

"What are you talking about?!" Li demanded.

Bison grinned and looked at Sakura. "Sakura…have you ever seen this person in your life?"

Sakura examined Li confusedly. "I…I've never seen him before, Lord Bison. Should I know him?"

Li's heart broke at that moment. The love of his life didn't recognize him. She didn't know him. This evil cretin had undone years of a loving relationship. A tear rolled down Li's cheek. He let out a scream and tried to rush Bison with his sword, but Bison still held him back with his Psycho Power. Seeing this, Sakura became angry and started to step forward.

"That won't be necessary, Sakura," Bison said calmly.

"But he tried to hurt you, Lord Bison," Sakura replied. "I can't let him get away with that!"

"He just got a little overzealous," Bison said nonchalantly. "He won't do it again. Not if he wants to see his little friend alive."

Li gasped. He suddenly remembered the other person whose life was at stake. He remembered…

"Where's Madison?!"

Bison let out a huge smirk. "Katrina?"

"Up here, Lord Bison!"

Li looked up on top of a nearby tree. He was shocked to see the assassin, Katrina, on top of it. The same Katrina who said she was sent by the Li clan to kill Sakura. It was all starting to make sense now.

"She works for you?" Li growled.

"She's always worked for me," Bison answered. "When she said she was sent by your family, you were so quick to believe it. You're so gullible. You were so consumed by the fact that your family disapproved of your relationship with Sakura that were quick to believe that your family would have her assassinated. It was all I needed to lure you to Hong Kong where I would be sure to find Sakura…and the Clow Book."

Li felt so stupid. As much as he hated to admit it, Bison was right. Li was blinded by his utter contempt for his family for ordering him to break up with Sakura. If he had only seen with clearer vision, he might have realized that even his family wouldn't be so heinous as to send an assassin to kill Sakura.

But Li never had his question answered. "Where's Madison?!"

Bison looked up again. "Katrina? Show him where his friend is."

Katrina pointed at a branch hanging over the edge of the cliff. Hanging from a rope at the end of the branch, was Madison. A cut of the rope would mean Madison would fall off the cliff to the jagged rocks below. And Katrina had a knife in her hand.

Bison chuckled. "You realize that any lack of cooperation means I have Katrina cut the rope. And I don't think your friend would survive. If the hundred-foot fall doesn't kill her, the rocks will. So do your friend a favor and come to me, Li Shoran."

Li knew he didn't have any choice. For Madison, he had to cooperate. He could only hope that help would arrive in time. Li gave up and put his sword back in his jade charm and put it away. He then approached the grinning Bison. But Li tried to look into Sakura's eyes. Her emerald eyes yielded only emptiness. There was nothing there. There was only the effect of Bison's brainwashing.

Another tear rolled down Li's cheek. "Don't you remember me?"

Sakura sneered and walked into the jet without saying anything. It was the worst thing that could have happened. Li's heart broke. He hung his head down as he walked into the jet.

* * *

**Scene: Inside the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sagat

Sagat, Balrog, and Vega waited patiently when they heard the helicopter land. They were standing by just in case the Shoran kid brought reinforcements. But to their surprise, the encounter was quiet. And a few minutes later, Bison came back in with Sakura…and Li Shoran. He had actually given up.

_~* Hmm…nobody ever just gives up. Seems as if this was a little TOO easy. *~_

"Is the machine set up?" Bison asked.

"Katrina has had the machine ready to go," Sagat answered. "All that remains is to throw the lever."

"Good," Bison nodded. "Strap him in."

Balrog and Vega lifted Li Shoran up and took him over to the machine's chair. They were set to strap him in…when something sounded from outside. Something like…a jet.

"Bison…" Sagat began. "Were we expecting anybody?"

Bison's expression became mortified. A cold thought had hit him. He began to search Li and then he pulled something out of his robe. It was a small machine.

Bison growled as he crushed the machine in the palm of his hand. "A tracking device!!" He glared at Li. "Your friend DIES now, Shoran!"

Li suddenly kicked Balrog in the shin, loosening his grip. Then he kicked Vega in the groin and he started to run.

"Sagat!" Bison shouted. "Stop him!"

Sagat immediately stood in front of Li, but Li jumped up and kicked him right in the face. Sagat was stunned and that enabled Li to run. Sagat felt humiliated. He decided to take him out.

"Tiger!"

Sagat released one of his deadly Tiger fireball shots that barely missed its mark. Li continued running towards the jet's rear exit.

Bison roared in horror. "Fool! I said stop him, not kill him! I need Shoran alive!"

Bison immediately took to the air and started floating via his Psycho Power. He quickly moved outside and Sakura Avalon followed him, armed with her wand. Sagat was set to follow, but he suddenly stopped.

_~* I feel…a powerful chi. No…it can't be. He's here! *~_

* * *

**Scene: The Field Outside the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li knew that Bison was right behind him. After discovering the tracking device, he knew Bison wouldn't hesitate to have Katrina cut the rope. So he did the only thing he could do. He quickly took his jade charm out and unleashed his sword. Then he quickly reached in for one of his cards.

"Dash Card!"

Li quickly struck the Dash Card and he ran at lightning fast speeds. In the blink of an eye, he went up the tree and grabbed the knife from Katrina's hand.

"Katrina!" Bison called out from inside the jet. "Cut the rope!"

Katrina wasn't expecting any of this. So Li shoved her off the tree and onto the ground. Li went over to the rope holding up Madison and found that there was nothing he could do. Bison had her in a really precarious position. If he untied her, she'd fall. He didn't have a Clow Card for this situation. So he did the only thing he could do. He tossed the knife over the cliff and thought about how to handle this.

"Li!" Madison screamed. "Do something! But please don't let me fall!"

Just then, Kero squeezed out of Madison's pocket and flew up to Li. "There's nothing you can do for her right now, Li. We've got bigger problems!"

Li looked down to see that Bison and his henchmen were out. The three henchmen headed towards the other jet that had just landed. Bison was left alone. Li knew that this was his chance. This would be his chance for vengeance. He climbed down from the tree and ran up to Bison. Li held his sword out menacingly and was ready to kill this monster for what he had done, but then someone else emerged from the jet to confront Li. Li's gaze softened when he saw who it was.

With a fire in her emerald green eyes, there stood his beloved Sakura.

* * *

**Scene: Same Scene**

Perspective: Sagat

Sagat stood in between Balrog and Vega as the other jet landed. This had to be the agents that intervened back in Hong Kong. Sure enough, out came Chun Li and Guile.

"Miss us?" Guile asked.

Guile immediately kicked Balrog in the chest, while Chun Li did the same to Vega. The two agents had paired off, but Sagat waited for the third man. He anxiously awaited that third man to come out. Finally, he came. Dropping his duffel bag, he casually stepped out of the jet and stood face-to-face with Sagat.

It was Ryu.

Sagat chuckled. "Oh…how I've lived for this moment. Do you see this?" Sagat pointed at the huge scar on his chest. "YOU did this to me! And now it is time for my revenge!"

"You are foolish, Sagat," Ryu said calmly. "Rather than accept your defeat gracefully, you have become consumed by rage and hatred. And that rage and hatred will only lead to your downfall."

Sagat snarled. "The only one experiencing downfall will be YOU! I shall not lose to you this time, Ryu!"

"If you wish to fight, we will fight. But I shall not lose," Ryu said.

Ryu took his fighting stance and Sagat did the same. This was it. Years and years of waiting had finally come to end. Sagat finally had his chance to avenge his humiliating defeat. He would have vengeance NOW.

* * *

**Scene: Same Scene**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li couldn't bring himself to come forward. He didn't want to make a move towards Sakura. He could never bring himself to hurt her under any circumstances.

Sakura looked different, on the other hand. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with hatred. She was ready to kill and come to the aid of Bison. But Li realized something. This wasn't the Sakura he loved. This was a product of Bison's brainwashing. It was up to Li to bring back the one he loved.

"Sakura, please don't do this," Li begged.

Sakura didn't listen. She was ready to strike.

"Sakura…" Bison said threateningly. "KILL HIM!!"

  


Next Time: It all comes to a head. Can Li jog Sakura's memory without killing her? Will the other warriors be triumphant? Will Ryu defeat Sagat a second time? Can our heroes stop Bison once and for all? Come back tomorrow, because the end is fast approaching.

  


Any comments? It's almost over, so if you do, mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and, PEOPLE, don't forget to review below! I really want to know what you think!


	9. Please Come Back To Me!

Last Time: Li received a phone call from Bison with a simple message: Come to Bangkok alone, or Madison dies. Li gives in and goes to Bangkok, where Bison's ready to brainwash him. But another jet lands and Bison discovers Li with a tracking device. Using the Dash Card, Li gets Katrina away from Madison and leaves her hanging…temporarily. When the jet lands, Guile and Chun Li go after Balrog and Vega, while Ryu is left to confront the man whom he defeated many years before, Sagat. Meanwhile, Li goes after Bison, but is confronted by the one person he loves the most. Li now comes face-to-face with the brainwashed Sakura. Can he overcome her…without hurting her?

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 9**

  


**Scene: The Fields of Bangkok**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li took another step back. Sakura stared coldly at him, holding her wand out. She was ready to attack and there was nothing Li could do. He didn't want to hurt her.

Bison issued out the orders. "Sakura! Destroy him!"

Sakura responded by taking out a Clow Card. "Power Card! Grant your power to this wand! Power! Release and dispel!"

Sakura began to glow with the force of Power. Li stepped back again. He knew he couldn't stand up to Power, especially if he was going to fight passively.

He tried to appeal to her again. "Sakura, please! You have to remember me!"

Sakura didn't listen. She rushed Li and swung her wand down. Li moved and Sakura struck the dirt with immense force. The power of the wand left a huge crater. Seeing she missed, Sakura slowly walked towards Li again.

"Sakura, please try to remember!" Li pleaded.

"Sorry, kid," Kero said grimly. "I think she's out of it. There's nobody home."

Li really didn't want to believe that. He didn't want to think that Bison's brand of evil could erase all the love shared between Li and Sakura. But it was starting to look more hopeless by the second.

* * *

**Scene: Same Scene**

Perspective: Sagat

The moment he had waited for was finally here. Sagat took his fighting stance and the warrior, Ryu, did the same. There was brief standoff, but Sagat decided to strike first.

Sagat rushed in and tried a jumping kick, which Ryu ducked. Sagat tried a series of Muay Thai kicks. Ryu blocked each one and stepped back. He was a patient fighter, but Sagat would finish him off quickly. He went for one of his deadly Tiger shots. Ryu dodged the Tiger fireball and it went into the nearby shrubbery, igniting a bush.

"Stop moving and fight!" Sagat shouted.

He didn't give Ryu another chance to move. He quickly moved in with his Tiger Knee move and knocked Ryu down. Sagat quickly brought his fist down, but Ryu rolled away and got to his feet. Sagat rushed in with a quick jab to the face and he delivered two more. Ryu was taking the punishment and Sagat could sense what was coming. Sure enough, Ryu crouched down and telegraphed his next move.

"Shoryuken!"

Sagat dodged the incoming Dragon Punch and then countered with his secret weapon.

"Tiger Uppercut!"

Sagat had learned a rising punch of his own. Sagat caught Ryu with a Tiger Uppercut and Ryu went flying down to the ground. He struggled to get up from the crushing blow and Sagat chuckled.

"You don't know when to give up," Sagat grinned.

Ryu tried to get up, so Sagat moved in and nailed another Tiger Knee in the face. Ryu was bleeding from the mouth and it pleasured Sagat to see it. He kicked the warrior in the face as he tried to get up.

"Come on!" Sagat mocked. "THIS is what I've been waiting for? You are weak!"

Ryu got up and Sagat sent him down again with a fierce Muay Thai kick to the face. It was time for Sagat to finish this. He knew that a simple Tiger Genocide would be enough to put this thorn in his side away for good. Sagat prepared himself to deliver the final blow, but Ryu quickly bounced back up with his second wind.

"Tatsumaki Senpuukyuku!!"

Sagat was caught by surprise when Ryu suddenly delivered his hurricane kick. He couldn't believe he let his guard down. After taking the devastating move, Sagat stumbled around with blurred vision. He could barely make out Ryu standing in front of him. But it was rage that fueled Sagat. Even if his vision wasn't clear, he would take Ryu down. Sagat blindly charged towards him, but Ryu sidestepped. Sagat couldn't see he was running straight towards the cliff.

Sagat stopped as soon as he reached the edge of the cliff. He turned around but was only met with a stiff jumping kick to the face. Sagat staggered back until he lost his footing…

…and fell off the cliff.

* * *

**Scene: Same Scene**

Perspective: Li Shoran

"Sakura, please stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Sakura didn't listen. She tried to swing horizontally with her wand again. Li could only duck and roll back. Nothing worked. Sakura wasn't listening as could be seen by the hatred in her emerald green eyes.

Sakura recalled Power and took out another card. "Sword Card! Release and dispel!"

Li watched as Sakura's wand transformed into the deadly sword. Sakura charged Li and swung the sword. Li stepped back, but noticed that Sakura got a piece of one of his robes. Sakura continued to lunge at him with Sword and Li kept on dodging it. He just couldn't go on the offensive. He just couldn't.

"Li!" Kero cried out from under Li's hat. "You have to do something!"

"I can't hurt her!" Li shouted.

"No one said hurt her!" Kero shot back. "You just have to stop her!"

As Li dodged each swing of the sword, he realized that Kero was right. Nothing said he had to hurt Sakura. All he had to do was subdue her. So Li reached in for his one hope.

"Freeze Card!"

Li struck Freeze with the tip of his sword. Freeze unleashed and froze Sword…and Sakura's wrists. She was stuck and this was Li's chance to reach out to her.

"Sakura! Please…try to remember me! It's me, Li!"

"She won't remember you," Bison sneered. "She is fully under my control!"

Sakura wasn't listening. She was trying to break loose of the ice. So far, this wasn't doing any good.

"Sakura…we've been through too much together," Li continued sadly. "We've known each other since we were ten. We've been through everything together."

Sakura kept trying to break loose. Finally, she slammed her sword on the ground and the ice shattered. She started to approach Li again and was ready to slice his head off…when Li said those three words.

"Sakura, I love you!"

Sakura…stopped moving. She just stared at Li with those green eyes. The gaze was one of confusion…as if she had suddenly realized something.

Bison was getting nervous. "No…this can't be."

Sakura dropped her sword and held her head. "L-Love? I-I…"

Li walked over to the ailing Sakura…and gave her a passionate kiss. When Li broke the kiss, Sakura just gazed into his eyes.

"………L-Li?"

Bison gasped. "No! That's impossible!"

Li was ready to throw his arms around Sakura. He had done it. She remembered him. She had her memory back. But when Li reached out for a hug…he felt himself frozen. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Bison using his Psycho Power. Li couldn't move and neither could Sakura. They were stuck.

"I see that I've encountered some problems. No matter. I WILL control you…even if it means I have to wipe you mind clean again!"

* * *

**Scene: Same Scene**

Perspective: Madison Taylor

Madison was so relieved to see Sakura getting her memory back. It almost made her forget about her own precarious position. She was still tied up over the tree and if the rope was untied, Madison would fall to the abyss below.

But it wasn't over. Madison could see the evil Bison reaching out with his Psycho Power. He was going to subdue Sakura and Li and have them brainwashed. She wished she could do something, but she had her own problems. Then she heard something. She heard someone over her. Madison looked up and gasped when she saw the assassin, Katrina, trying to untie the rope from the branch.

"I may not have a rope," she said. "But you're still taking a fall, missy."

Madison could only watch as Katrina struggled to untie the rope. But from the looks of it…it wouldn't be long until she succeeded and Madison fell to her death.

* * *

**Scene: A Few Feet Away**

Perspective: Chun Li

The fight had gone a little longer than expected. But Chun Li and Guile were both putting the finishing touches to Bison's henchmen, Vega and Balrog. Guile was a little worse for wear, but he was handling himself well. Meanwhile, Chun Li was about to take Vega down.

Vega tried to lunge in, but Chun Li let off her lightning fast kicks which were a blur. They knocked Vega back and right into Balrog. Then Guile let off his awesome Sonic Boom attack, knocking Balrog and Vega into a tree and knocking them out.

Chun Li knew it wasn't over, though. She looked to her left to see that Bison was using his Psycho Power to hold Li Shoran and Sakura Avalon in place. She knew she had to do something.

"Guile, we have to help them!"

"I think HE'LL get to them first!"

Chun Li looked over to see that Guile was right. Someone else approached Bison and seemed poised to put an end to his evil.

It was Ryu.

* * *

**Scene: Back In The Fields Near the Shadaloo Jet**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

She remembered everything. Li had successfully jogged Sakura's memory, but she found herself in trouble again. She couldn't reach out for any of her Clow Cards. Neither Sakura, nor Li, nor Kero could move. Bison had them all under his power. But then, someone came to their rescue.

"Hadoken!"

A fireball hit Bison and his grip loosened. Sakura and Li were dropped. Sakura looked to see the warrior, Ryu, slowly walking towards Bison.

"You're finished, Bison. It is time for you to go down once and for all."

"This isn't between us, Ryu," Bison said. "Stay out of it!"

Bison threw his arm down and a psychic barrier formed in front of Ryu. He couldn't get through and neither could the other two agents that were behind him. Sakura and Li were on their own against this fiend.

"Well, then," Bison grinned, "I guess it comes down to us. It's too bad I can't hold you two in place and keep the barrier up at the same time. I guess I'll just have to subdue you the old fashioned way."

Li stepped forward. "We won't go down without a fight!"

Bison snickered. "Then I'll just have to break you!"

Bison shot out a psychic fireball. It was heading straight for Li. Sakura took action quickly.

"Shield!"

Sakura quickly unleashed the Shield Card and the huge bubble formed over Li just as the fireball hit. Li was left unscathed.

"It can't hold you forever!" Bison sneered.

He let off a series of psychic blasts that each went straight for Li. They hit the bubble, but Bison was right. Shield was getting weaker. Sakura had to try something else.

"Windy!"

Sakura unleashed Windy and it wrapped itself around Bison. Li tried to go for a crushing blow. He held out his sword.

"Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!"

Lightning came out of Li's sword and hit Bison. But his Psycho Power allowed him to take the brunt of the blow without taking much damage. That plan wasn't doing much good. Then Kero flew over into Sakura's pocket and gave a suggestion.

"You've got to hit him with something harder! Try Fiery!"

Sakura looked at Li and he nodded back. This may have been their last chance. Sakura recalled Windy and before Bison could launch another assault, Sakura and Li struck.

"Now, element: Fire!"

"Fiery Card! Release and dispel!"

Bison tried to hold off the immense force of fire that was coming towards him, but it was to no avail. Bison was struck with the flames of Fiery and his uniform was ravaged. Bison fell to one knee. Sakura recalled Fiery and tried to finish this off.

"Power Card! Release!"

Sakura quickly unleashed Power and rushed Bison. With all her strength, she swung Power right at Bison's chest, knocking the evil one back about ten feet. Bison was almost out of it. He could no longer hold up his psychic barrier. The barrier disappeared as Bison stepped dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

Sakura suddenly spied the tree. She couldn't believe it. She found Madison hanging on a rope over the huge chasm…and Katrina trying to untie it. And to her horror, Katrina had undone the final knot. Just as Katrina let go, Sakura quickly did the only thing she could do to save her best friend.

"Float!"

Sakura used the Float Card and it caught Madison just as she started falling. Float then carried her to safety. Sakura's best friend was safe. How Madison even got there was a mystery to her, though. But she couldn't think about that now. Sakura looked over to see Bison still standing and he was slowly inching towards her and Li. But at that moment…

"Shinkuu Hadoken!!"

Bison was hit by surprise with an awesome fireball from Ryu that seemed to have extra ounces of strength in it. The fireball extended out of the wandering warrior's hand for a long moment and it seemed to be his ultimate weapon. Bison stumbled back and then lost his footing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Bison fell back and went over the cliff. After that, everyone stood still for a moment. There was nothing more to be said. They had witnessed one of the greatest evils in the world fall over the cliff and, undoubtedly, to his death.

"Is…it over?" Sakura finally asked.

Ryu hung his head down. "That is what I believed the first time."

"He couldn't have survived," the military man said. "That's got to be a hundred-foot fall."

"I think we should check," Li thought.

Everyone slowly inched towards the edge of the cliff. They were about to look down over the edge when…

…a hand reached over…and grabbed Sakura's ankle.

To her horror, Sakura looked down to see Bison hanging on for dear life on a loose branch that was set to snap at any moment. Bison was bloodied and ravaged and it looked like he was near death.

Bison breathed heavily. "If…I…go…down…rest…assured…I…won't…go…ALONE!"

With that, Bison let go of the branch and began to make the long hundred-foot fall down…with Sakura's ankle still in his hand. Sakura let out a scream as she was pulled down into the unforgiving abyss.

Sakura could only hear Li letting out an agonizing cry…as Sakura continued falling.

  


Next Time: There's not much more to say after that. Come back tomorrow to see how this series ends. The final part will be up tomorrow. Don't miss it!

  


Any comments? I left a cliffhanger to keep you all hanging, because I am EVIL! Anyway, tell me what you think of this story, because your feedback is important to me. Please review below!


	10. The End

Last Time: The climatic final confrontation took place. Ryu finally disposed of his nemesis, Sagat, for good. Guile and Chun Li took care of Balrog and Vega. Li didn't have it so easy, but through one magical kiss…Sakura remembered and Bison's brainwashing was undone. Infuriated, Bison created a barrier and left himself alone with the two Cardcaptors. It was a long, arduous battle, but Sakura and Li both used their power to overcome Bison and take down the barrier. Once the barrier was down, Sakura saved Madison from certain doom by using Float, while Ryu delivered the final blow to send Bison over the cliff. But was it really the final blow? When everyone went to check over the edge of the cliff, Bison reached out for Sakura's ankle and they both went plummeting off the cliff. All Li could do…was watch.

  


And now…the conclusion

  


**Plucking a Cherry Blossom: Part 10**

  


**Scene: The Fields of Bangkok**

Perspective: Li Shoran

Li's heart shattered into a million fragments when he saw the horrifying sight. With a final gasp, Bison had reached up and pulled Sakura off the cliff and she fell with him. He still couldn't grasp what had just happened. Sakura…had slipped away from him. She…was gone. Li looked over the edge of the cliff to see that there was no sign of life. All he could see was the darkness below.

Li fell to his knees and immediately broke into tears. He couldn't believe this had happened.

_~* No…after everything we've been through together…after all we've shared…it CAN'T end like this! It just…CAN'T!! *~_

No one approached Li at that moment. No one could understand the loss he had just experienced. Sakura…the love of his life…the only one for him…his one and only cherry blossom…was gone. Li could only bury his face in his hands and mourn the unbearable loss. He suddenly felt so…alone.

Or was he?

"Li?"

Li looked up. Through his tear-filled eyes, he could see Sakura…on her wand. She saved herself using Fly. He almost couldn't believe he forgot how resourceful Sakura was. When Sakura landed, Li rushed over and threw his arms around her.

"I thought…" he began.

Sakura hushed him by putting a finger on his lips. "For a moment…I thought so, too."

Madison looked over the edge of the cliff. "Bison…is he…?"

Chun Li shook her head. "At this point, I don't even know anymore."

Guile shook his head, too. "It's doesn't seem like Bison has an expiration date. Remember…Ryu thought he…hey! Where'd he go?"

Everyone looked around to see that Ryu…had disappeared. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Guile shrugged. "He sure knows how to make an exit."

"I wish he could've stayed," Madison said somberly. "At least until we thanked him…for everything."

Li had to agree with that. "Yeah…we couldn't have done this without him."

Sakura grabbed Li's chin and she looked into his eyes. "Is it…over?"

Li wished he could say it was all over. But he knew that, although Bison was defeated, it still wasn't over. For Guile and Chun Li it was over, but for Li and Sakura…it wasn't.

Li finally shook his head. "There's still one more thing we have to do."

* * *

**Scene: Farther Into the Fields of Bangkok**

Perspective: …Ryu

Evil had been overcome once more. Ryu had overcome another challenge and he knew what that meant. It was time to leave…and continue his never-ending search for competition. As much as he wanted to stay and watch the emotional reunion between Li Shoran and his beloved Sakura Avalon, Ryu couldn't stick around. Thailand was a new place. It was a place to start looking for a challenge.

But as he reached a town in Bangkok, Ryu started to think. He started to wonder what life might truly be like if he…settled down. What would his life be like if he found that…special someone? Would he cease his wandering ways? Ryu didn't know for sure. He wouldn't know. Only time would tell. All Ryu could do was go on with his own life and…wish Sakura and Li well.

However, this last encounter with Bison and the heartwarming reunion of the two Cardcaptors made Ryu stop and think about the people in his own life. Ryu had been in solitude for years now. He knew it was time to check in on some old friends…just to see how they were faring.

So Ryu went over to a nearby payphone…and started to dial the number of his old friend, Ken Masters. It had been too long.

* * *

**Scene: Back on the Li Family Courtyard**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

At first, Sakura didn't know what Li meant when he said there was one thing to do. Then she found out. There was still an issue with Li and his uncle Tao. He was still against their being together. So Li took Sakura out to the courtyard to meet with Tao alone. It was time to try and convince him one last time to leave them alone.

"I am relieved that you have come back safely," Tao began. "I take it that intruder has been taken care of?"

"He won't bother us anymore," Li answered. "We took care of him…together."

"Still associating with the outsider?" Tao muttered. "Shoran, you realize that this cannot continue. She's not a member of our clan. You cannot be together. You know who you are to be married to!"

"Hold it!"

Sakura and Li turned around to see someone else come in. It was Meilin. She had just been released from the hospital earlier in the day and when she found out that Sakura and Li would be meeting with Tao, she insisted on joining them.

"You are doing well, Meilin?" Tao asked.

Meilin shook her head. "That's not what I came here for." She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I came here…to speak on behalf of my friend."

Sakura blinked. "Friend?"

"Don't push it," Meilin mumbled.

"But Meilin," Tao began, "I'm doing this for you. The clan has decreed that you two be married. And isn't this what you've wanted?"

Meilin hesitated. "I won't lie to you. I would have liked nothing better than to be with Li. But he doesn't feel the same way about me. What good would a marriage be if it's not based on love? Not that Li and I don't love each other…but we just love each other as friends. We're not IN love with each other. Li and Sakura are in love."

Tao groaned in frustration. "But she's not a part of our family! She can't possibly be worthy of using the magic of our ancestor, Clow Reed."

Kero flew up out of Sakura's pocket. "We're still willing to give you that demonstration if you really want it."

Sakura sighed. She knew this was the only way. So she took out her Clow Key…and got ready for an exhibition.

* * *

**Scene: The Interpol Jet**

Perspective: Chun Li

The mission was finally over. With the apparent death of Bison, Shadaloo was now and forever buried. It took a team effort to take the evil one down, but it was done. Chun Li felt satisfied. She knew that with Bison's demise…her father's death had been avenged.

"So that's another one in the books," Chun Li sighed. "What's next for us?"

"Personally, I could use a vacation," Guile said casually. "I've seen enough to last me for while. Besides, I think we deserve it. And wouldn't you like the idea of vacationing with me?"

Chun Li scoffed playfully. "What? I already have to see you everyday. Isn't that enough torture?"

"All right, we'll discuss vacation plans a little later," Guile grinned. "But…uh…tell me something, Chun Li. Seeing Li and Sakura…going on about love and everything…did it give you any ideas?"

Chun Li knew where he was going with this. She crossed her arms casually and looked at Guile slyly. "Keep dreaming."

Guile didn't give up. He looked at Chun Li seductively, obviously trying to work his so-called charm. Chun Li almost found it kind of cute in a way. Maybe…just this once.

"Ok…" Chun Li sighed.

Chun Li reached over and gave Guile a quick kiss. It felt…good. She went back for another kiss. This was a lot more romantic than she expected. Of course…leave it to Guile to ruin the mood.

"I knew you'd give in."

Chun Li broke the kiss and shoved Guile down by the forehead. "You are unbelievable! You…ARRGH!" Chun Li just sat down and pouted.

Guile just rubbed his forehead. "Was it something I said?"

Chun Li didn't say anything. She just kept pouting. But still, she had to admit that the kiss wasn't half-bad. Maybe when Guile got over his macho façade they could try it again. Chun Li actually hoped it came sooner than later. But knowing Guile…it would probably come much later.

* * *

**Scene: The Li Family Courtyard**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura did just about everything she could do. She had done everything Tao had asked of her. She demonstrated the use of many of the cards, including Windy, Shadow, and Libra. Tao seemed impressed. He obviously hadn't expected to see Sakura so adept at this.

"There is only one test that remains," Tao said. He pulled out something that looked a lot like Li's Lasin Board. "Ancient Board of Sorcerer Clow! Give me vision now! Through the powers of magic and the sources of light, is the worthy one in my sight? Show me!"

A bright light shot out of Tao's Lasin Board. Just like the first day she met Li, the light went straight for Sakura. It revealed her to be the one. But she also noticed that the light began to change color.

"The light…" Tao began. "It is…green. Then it IS true. No matter how much I've wished to deny it, Clow Reed's chosen one is YOU!"

"What do you think we've been trying to tell you?" Kero asked dryly.

Tao shook his head. He dropped his Lasin Board in defeat. "There's nothing else I can do. If you are truly worthy…then I cannot stand in your way." He hung his head down. Tao looked…sad.

Meilin walked up to him. "I know why you're sad, Tao. I know it was your dream to one day see Li and I get married."

"It's because I cared about you, Meilin," Tao said. "You were like a daughter to me."

"You can't stand in the way of true love, Tao," Meilin said somberly. "It's a harsh lesson. It's one that I've been forced to accept myself. I know it's tough. But Li and Sakura are in love. That will never change, no matter what happens. Even if Sakura were to die tomorrow, Li would still love her. He can never love anyone else. That's just…destiny."

A tear rolled down Tao's cheek. It looked like that word echoed in his mind: destiny. It appeared that through Meilin's sage words, he finally understood that Li and Sakura were meant to be together.

Tao walked up to Li and sighed deeply. "It is not…easy for me to say this. On behalf of the entire Li family…I apologize. It was wrong for us to put you in the position where you were forced to choose between your family and…your true love. And it was wrong for me to become so intolerant. Shoran…I wish you would come back into our family."

Li…smiled. "I-I'd like that. I'd like to be a part of the family again. But…you realize…I can't stay."

Tao nodded. "I do understand. You will be…leaving us?"

"I have a life back in Japan," Li replied. "But…I'll be sure to visit."

Sakura watched as Tao and Li embraced. It was a heartwarming moment. Li had finally made up with his estranged family. She felt so happy for him. Then she heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Sakura turned her head to see Madison come out with her camera rolling.

"This is so beautiful," she squealed. "It almost makes me cry. It's so wonderful I got this on tape. It just warms your heart."

"Yeah…" Sakura added. "It makes me feel…happy."

Sakura wasn't in any hurry to break the hug between Li and his uncle. She'd let them have this moment. They had five years of lost time to make up for.

* * *

**Scene: Sakura's Room (The next night)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

She was finally home. Sakura had gotten home just in time to take a shower. She hadn't had one in a few days. As she washed up, she thought about everything she went through. It was a horrifying ordeal, facing an evil like Bison. It was something she hoped she would never have to do again.

When Sakura stepped out of the shower and into her room, she saw someone tapping on her window. It was Li. Sakura walked over and opened the window.

"Hi," Li blushed. "You…feeling alright?"

"I'm just glad it's over," Sakura nodded. "So…will we be going back to Hong Kong anytime soon?"

"We will someday," Li smiled. "I never realized how much I missed my family until I went to visit them. But seeing them also made me realize one thing. It made me realize…"

Li reached over and gave Sakura a passionate kiss, laying her down on her bed.

"…how much I truly love you."

Li was about to reach over and kiss Sakura again, when…

"Sakura, I…"

At the worst possible time, Tori opened the door and walked in. He walked in to see Li reaching over Sakura for a kiss…and Sakura…in her BATHROBE! There was a delayed reaction, but Tori was definitely about to blow.

And Li knew it, too. "Gotta go!"

Tori roared and went after Li. Li moved at speeds faster than any the Dash Card could ever give him and jumped out Sakura's window. He skillfully landed on his feet and ran away. Tori tried to give chase, but Sakura held onto him.

"Tori, stop!"

"I'll kill him! Wait 'til I see that brat again! I…YAARRGH!"

Sakura finally restrained her overprotective brother and pushed him out her door. She slammed the door and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this would finally end her tumultuous week. Maybe NOW it was finally over.

But as Sakura lay on her bed, she couldn't help but wonder…what her future held. Would there be any other evils like Bison that she would be forced to encounter? Did anyone else in the world know about the Clow Cards? Would anyone else try to take them?

Sakura didn't know the answers, but she did know this. With Li by her side, she would be ready to take on anything.

* * *

**Scene: The Bottom of the Cliff**

Perspective: ???

He looked on at the pile of jagged rocks where Bison had fallen. He waited for the inevitable moment to occur. The rocks were motionless, but then it happened.

An arm stuck out of the rocks. Bison was moving.

So he threw one more fireball that struck Bison…and this time left him dead.

He shook his head. "Foolish Bison. You should have known better than to try simple scientific brainwashing on the Clow mistress. You should have seen that the way to truly control someone…is to release their inner EVIL!"

Those were the words that he would soon use to his advantage. He would follow his own advice someday. One day, it would be time for him to attempt to take the Clow Cards and use the Clow mistress to his own advantage.

_~* Yes…that day will come. It may not come right away, but that day will come. And your inner evil WILL be released, Sakura Avalon. And it is I who shall reign supreme…with the help of an EVIL Clow mistress. *~_

Yes, those were the thoughts that ran through his mind…

…the mind of Akuma.

  


**THE END**

  


So that's it…for now. Sakura will now have to look over her shoulder…because she'll never know…when Akuma might strike. But that's a story for another day ^_^

  


Any comments? I really liked writing this story and a sequel will come in about a month or two. In the meantime, tell me what you thought of this story by reviewing below, because I really want to know what you think!


End file.
